LOVE STORY
by Only Darkness Love
Summary: Hiro se encuentra haciendo la limpieza de su departamento para recibir a Miguel después de una larga gira. Mientras está escombrando, encuentra un pequeño diario, donde Miguel escribía algunas de sus aventuras al lado de su ahora esposo, pequeñas aventuras, pequeños recuerdos y pequeñas anécdotas de ese diario, forman parte de su gran Historia de Amor.
1. Chapter 1 UN DIA DE NOVIEMBRE

" **LOVE STORY"**

 **DÍA 1 ESTACIONES DEL AÑO**

 **CAPITULO 1: UN DIA DE NOVIEMBRE**

 **Nota inicial** : HOLA HOLA HOLAAAAA

¿Cómo están, chicos? Yo espero que bien. ¡BIENVENIDOS A ESTA NUEVA SERIE-FIC! Me emociona muchísimo, porque será una serie de caps "entrelazados". Espero que lo disfruten.

¿Por qué hago esto? Verán:

Estoy en un grupo maravilloso, donde las fabulosas admins (Nana, Kellen, Axu y Ureshi) organizaron una bella actividad denominada "HIGUEL WEEK". Decidí participar en esto de forma individual con un escrito porque YOLO. Me daba muchísima pena, pero yo no me rajo.

Ahora sí… Esto va dedicado para ¡TODO EL FANDOM HIGUEL! Porque está lleno de personas maravillosas y creativas. ¡Espero ver el trabajo de todos los que están participando en ésta dinámica muy pronto!

 _COMENCEMOS…_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Big Hero 6 y Coco no me pertenecen; pertenecen a Disney y a sus respectivos creadores. Sólo los uso por afición y nada más.

 **NOTA:** Miguel y Hiro ya tienen +20. Pero en las memorias del diario de Miguel tienen desde 16-18 hasta la actualidad (mayores a 20 años, pues) Contenido +13, palabras vulgares/altisonantes, situaciones graciosas, fluff en grandes cantidades. Nothing more.

 **NOTA 2 y SUGERENCIAS:**

-Los capítulos no tienen "secuencia"… Todo está en el diario de Miguel, donde él cuenta sus experiencias con Hiro así como se le vienen a la mente.

-Miguel vivió con su familia en la CDMX, porque así lo quiero poner esta vez. O sea, se mudaron de Santa Cecilia a la CDMX por alguna razón xD

-Habrá dos tipos de narradores. El narrador omniscente y Miguel :p (narrador protagonista)

-Les sugiero que reproduzcan las siguientes canciones

"Un día de noviembre" de Leo Brouwer cover de Tatyana Ryzhkova

Invierno Porteño by Astor Piazzolla, performed by Stephanie Jones

Vivaldi - Las Cuatro Estaciones - Invierno, Allegro

Ahora sí… ¡A LEER!

 **CAPÍTULO 1: "UN DIA DE NOVIEMBRE"**

" _¿Les ha pasado? ¿Sienten que nunca van a encontrar a alguien con quien congeniar y de pronto, como si el universo los escuchara, ponen en su camino a una persona que hace sus días más llevaderos?_

 _Eso fue lo que me sucedió a mí y a mi ahora esposo… éramos un par de idiotas inexpertos en el amor y en todo lo que conllevaba una relación seria._

 _Un par de idiotas que terminaron enamorados profundamente. ¿Cómo empezó todo?_

— _Vete a la verga, pendejo_

— _What the hell? You, fucking asshole!_

 _Oh sí, un excelente comienzo… por eso adoro a Hiro Hamada"_

….

Hiro leyó esto con una extraña nostalgia instalada en su corazón. Al parecer Miguel había estado escribiendo sus memorias en un pequeño diario que atesoraba en el fondo del armario. Lo estaba escribiendo en primera persona ¿Para qué? Eso daba igual ahora. Por un pequeño incidente mientras escombraba y seleccionaba la ropa de su marido, Hiro había encontrado ese diario.

El morocho se había esforzado por primera vez en el año de hacer la limpieza antes de que su esposo regresara de una larga gira.

Lo extrañaba a horrores, pero no podía pedirle que cancelara su gira y se quedara con él, después de todo, era el trabajo de su esposo. Siempre lo acompañaba a todos sus conciertos, pero por ésta ocasión, el laboratorio de robótica que el genio dirigía y algunos científicos se lo impidieron.

Seguramente Miguel llegaría cansado y por eso quería darle una buena impresión limpiando el pequeño departamento.

Además, Navidad estaba muy cerca, y debían preparar todo para visitar a la familia en Santa Cecilia, para después viajar a San Fransokyo nuevamente y pasar año nuevo con Tía Cass y los chicos de Big Hero.

Hiro estaba consciente de eso, sabía que debía continuar con su labor doméstica y retirar todas las bolsas de frituras y botes de helado esparcidos en la habitación.

Pero la curiosidad en su cuerpo incrementaba. Como todo buen hombre de ciencia, su curiosidad pudo más.

Comenzó a leer de nuevo.

….

"DE UNA ESTACIÓN A OTRA, ME ENAMORÓ"

-1) "Un día de noviembre" de Leo Brouwer cover de Tatyana Ryzhkova

Corría el mes de Noviembre… Un bello día de otoño, cuando las hojas se decoloraban y comenzaban a caer de los árboles, cuando el viento soplaba con fuerza y el cielo estaba casi nublado… todo sucedió.

El frio comenzaba a hacer estragos en mi cuerpo, apenas perceptible, pero sabía que se pondría peor.

Yo, Miguel Rivera, en ese entonces, un joven de 16 años, iba caminando tranquilamente en la ciudad de México.

Mi nueva preocupación se centraba en encontrar la calle Simón Bolivar para comprarle nuevas cuerdas a mi guitarra. Pero… me perdí. Ya sé, ya sé, estaba bien menso. No explicaré eso con detalle. Simplemente me perdí.

Estuve buscando HORAS y HORAS, hasta que por fin encontré la dichosa calle. Visité todas las tiendas y me compré al menos cinco juegos de cuerdas de buena marca. Al salir, pretendía ir al Zócalo para encontrarme con mi familia. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de algo excepcional. Un grupo de turistas pasó en frente de la tienda en la que me encontraba. Me quedé mirando a los turistas con detenimiento. AL parecer, eran chinos, por sus ojos rasgados y su manía por tomar fotos a lo loco… Sé que sonó bastante racista, pero mi impresión fue esa.

Ahí lo vi por primera vez, una tarde de otoño… ¿El día exacto? No recuerdo. Sólo sé que fue en Noviembre… Simplemente pasó así. Me quedé perdido en la mirada de un chico con pelo de estropajo, bastante delgado y al parecer muy gruñón, con piel pálida pero bonita, y ¡SUS HERMOSOS OJOS!, no había visto ojos tan bonitos como esos en toda mi vida, ni siquiera los de las niñas eran así… Esos bonitos ojos hicieron que me quedara prendado de ese chico.

Sabía que era turista. Y teniendo en mente eso, supuse que no los volvería a ver con facilidad por esa zona. Al menos me quería llevar un recuerdo de aquel chino bonito que había visto en las calles de la Ciudad de México. Saqué mi celular y le tomé una foto desde la entrada de la tienda.

Pero…

Bueno, él se había dado cuenta. Me lanzó una mirada tenebrosa. Desde ese día supe que ese chino tenía un carácter MUY DIFÍCIL de controlar…

Como sea, guardé el celular y me fui de ahí. Sin embargo, el chino bonito me alcanzó, jalando el gorro de mi sudadera favorita.

Me empezó a gritar un chingo de cosas en inglés. Yo le entendí muy poco, pero me calentó la sangre, porque me pedía que borrara la foto o si no me atacaría con no sé qué madres.

Yo le respondí con mi pobre inglés, que México era un país libre y que podía sacarle fotos a todo lo que yo quisiera.

Finalmente, nos terminamos mentando y partiendo la madre en público. Nos peleamos muy feo ese día… bueno, no tanto. Fue una pelea patética, donde nos caímos por idiotas y por no saber pelear adecuadamente.

Sí, me arrepiento de eso. Pero las cosas sucedieron así.

Después del horrible percance, tomamos nuestras pocas pertenencias y emprendimos caminos separados. Yo me dije a mi mismo

—"Sáquese a la chingada, borraré la pinche foto cuando llegue a mi casa"

No quería conservar una foto de un tipo que prácticamente me había golpeado. Sin embargo, cuando llegué, me di cuenta de que el teléfono que había tomado en medio de la pelea no era el mío…

Si no del pinche chino ese.

Maldije al chino y a todos los asiáticos del mundo. Porque eso no podía pasarme a mí…

Lo llamé a mi celular para decirle del error. Quedamos que al día siguiente nos veríamos en la Alameda Central, cerca de Bellas Artes, junto a la fuente de Venus, para devolvernos nuestros respectivos celulares...

Yo deseaba hacer eso de inmediato, pero ya era tarde. Como sea, nos dimos cita y hasta ahí quedó la cosa esa noche.

Casi…

En medio de mis deseos de obtener venganza por la pequeña golpiza que había sufrido, traté de descomponer el celular de ese extranjero. Pero me di cuenta de que su celular no tenía contraseña. ¡Eso era perfecto para mí!

AL menos, podía vengarme de él mandándole memes o haciéndole uno. Mi mente joven e inmadura trabajó de inmediato en eso. Comencé a ver las fotos de su galería…

Y AHÍ CAÍ RENDIDO.

Casi había olvidado la razón por la que me había golpeado; al ver sus fotos, me "fui de boca", porque la belleza de ese chino me volvió loco. No podía dejar de mirar su lindo rostro. En las fotos, estaba con personas desconocidas pero se veía feliz. Miré toda la galería... y confirmé mi propósito. Ese chino me gustaba. Así de fácil. En pocas horas, la belleza de Hiro me apendejó. ¡Y SUS OJOS, VIRGEN SANTA, SUS OJOS!

Para evitar que perdiera contacto con él, registré mi número en su celular y yo mismo mandé todas sus fotografías a mi Whatsapp. Quizá fui como una especie de acosador, pero debía y NECESITABA hablar con ese chino de nuevo. Sólo faltaban unas horas para eso.

Pensé y pensé muchísimo esa noche. ¿Cómo le podía hacer para no espantarlo y que terminara siendo mi novio?

Iba demasiado rápido, pero… Era un Rivera, y a los Rivera nos encantan las personas difíciles.

Pensé y pensé… no se me ocurría nada. Esa noche de otoño… fue bastante larga.

Al día siguiente, improvisé muchísimo. Llegué corriendo al lugar donde nos íbamos a encontrar. Lo vi sentado en la fuente, mirando para todos lados, preguntándose dónde estaba… La visión más hermosa que mis ojos pudieron ver. Hiro alzó la mirada y me vió.

Su cabello estaba siendo alborotado por el aire otoñal, las hojas de colores caían de los árboles, danzaban impulsadas por ese mismo viento que calaba, pero que al mismo tiempo se sentía agradable… las hojas que se enredaban en su cabello, finalmente caían a los costados, terminando su vida para dar paso a una nueva estación… embelleciendo el perfil de ese chico.

Traté de no verme tan obvio. Como excusa de mi comportamiento salvaje, le pedí disculpas y lo invité a tomar un café como compensación.

Hiro me miró extrañado y desconfiado, pero aceptó.

Una vez, dentro del café, comenzamos a hablar… Yo estaba que no cabía de felicidad. Prácticamente, Hiro había aceptado tener una cita improvisada conmigo. El traductor que llevó ayudó bastante para mantener una conversación fluida.

Me enteré de que él tenía 18 años, que era de una ciudad bien "pipirisnice" llamada San Fransokyo y que estaba ahí de vacaciones, pero se quedaría un año, más por fines académicos y de investigación que por otra cosa.

Me ofrecí a ser su guía en México para apoyarlo en lo que necesitara. Fue así como nos hicimos buenos amigos…

Mucho tiempo después, Hiro me explicó que yo le había gustado desde que me vio, pero que lo asusté mucho cuando le tomé la foto, pues había escuchado algo acerca de la trata de personas en mi país. Me dolió que tuviera un concepto tan feo de mi México, pero las cosas eran así de violentas en ese entonces…

Como sea, acepto encontrarse conmigo porque no le parecí tan malo, después de todo. Al parecer lo conquisté con mis encantos mexicanos… ¿O será que uno de mis golpes le acomodó las ideas? No lo sé…

Lo acompañé a su hotel, por ser caballeroso y porque si lo veían deambulando sólo, probablemente lo asaltarían.

Esa noche, me regresé a casa muy feliz. Estuve esperando el mensaje de Hiro toda la noche y a las 12:00 llegó… Era un simple "Buenas noches, Miguel".

Pero ese mensaje fue lo suficientemente hermoso, como para responderle de inmediato. Sentía una imperiosa necesidad de seguir recibiendo sus mensajes…

Y todo comenzó a ir de maravilla.

Rememorando cada momento, nuestra amistad alcanzó un límite. De una estación a otra, nuevos sentimientos surgieron sin poder evitarlo.

\- 2) Invierno Porteño by Astor Piazzolla, performed by Stephanie Jones

Los árboles de la Alameda ya no tenían hojas. El cielo estaba completamente nublado. Ahora, se sentía un terrible frio que calaba hasta los huesos; yo tenía un abrigo para protegerme de ello, y Hiro tenía una chamarra un poco más ligera. Ese día era 24 de Diciembre, cuando Hiro y yo decidimos celebrar la Navidad con mi familia, ya que él había viajado sólo (sus amigos no habían viajado con él y sus compañeros de Universidad no contaban). Decidimos salir a dar una vuelta para despejarnos y ver el precioso árbol gigante que habían montado en el Zócalo.

Nos divertimos mucho, mientras yo cantaba algunos villancicos y Hiro hacía bailar su Megabot. Fuimos la sensación, al menos lo que restaba de esa noche. Obtuvimos dinero que los transeúntes nos daban por el espectáculo que les dimos, y con esa ganancia fuimos al Oxxo a comprar algunas frituras y panditas.

Nos sentamos a comer en la Alameda de Bellas Artes, mientras comentábamos alegremente la diferencia entre Santa Claus y Los Reyes Magos… Y se nos fue el tiempo.

Me quedé contemplando a Hiro por bastante tiempo, esos bonitos ojos me miraban de una manera similar… Y me envalentoné. Me acerqué un poco, lo suficiente para decirle:

—Te ves bonito, Hiro. Muy, pero muy bonito.

Ese día, jamás lo olvidaré. Porque Hiro Hamada, en medio del camellón, con un rubor en las mejillas, recibió un beso mío en la mejilla. Me disculpé de inmediato, había sido muy aventado…

Pero con las últimas campanadas del día 25 de Diciembre, mi actual esposo me dijo que me quería… y me devolvió el beso.

De una linda amistad, el amor llegó sin peguntar, sin pretenderlo. Fue espectacular.

Así comenzamos nuestro noviazgo. De una estación a otra. De otoño a invierno, nos enamoramos.

Dejamos pasar el tiempo, y pasamos miles de cosas juntos: Nuestro primer beso como novios, nuestra primera navidad, el primer 15 de Septiembre, nuestro primer viaje a Six Flags… todo ese año fue perfecto. Y cuando por fin nos percatamos de que no podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro…

Llegó el momento de irse. Hiro lloró bastante. Y yo estaba como María Magdalena… Me dolió ver partir a mi chinito, pero le prometí que nos volveríamos a encontrar.

Por eso me esforcé tanto para viajar a San Fransokyo y darle una sorpresa. Y no era para menos. Se alegró tanto al verme que se me tiró encima. Había conseguido los papeles como residente-universitario (sí, por ser chiquito, entré con 17 a la universidad).

Y comenzamos a vivir en San Fransokyo.

Ahora mismo, hace bastante frio. Creo que el invierno de aquí es peor que el de México… Ah, qué lindo. Hiro está dormido al lado mío, mientras yo supuestamente componía una canción.

A veces pienso que Hiro es como Bach, tiene cambios muy notorios… y no se puede mantener en una sola tonalidad, si no que pasa por todas las escalas posibles.

Eso y el invierno me recuerdan algo: Cada estación, llevaba consigo un cambio de humor en Hiro. Eso lo aprendí con el paso de los años. Podría hablar de lo irritante que es en primavera o de lo caliente que se pone en verano… Amo todas y cada una de sus facetas, pero me encanta en invierno.

En invierno, Hiro es completamente… feliz. Es una de las mejores épocas, una época donde los árboles ya no tienen hojas, los animales siguen hibernando y los rastros del frío comienzan a hacerse más notorios... Una época que Hiro ama… casi.

Hace unos años, el día 21 de Enero, debía acompañarme a un concierto que se daría en el Auditorio de San Fransokyo donde la orquesta sinfónica de Viena se presentaría por primera vez... Y el concierto era "Las cuatro estaciones" de Vivaldi.

— ¡Hiro!—dije— ¡Ya levántate! ¡Es hora de...

—Vete a la mierda—el japoamericano me lanzó una almohada que dirigida a mi cara.

Estaba furioso por la actitud poco cordial con la que el amor de mi vida me trató. Jalé las sabanas que cubrían ese delgado cuerpo para obligarlo a levantarse.

—¡Vamos!—insistí—Deja tu pinche flojeritis aguditis y empieza a arreglarte! ¡La presentación empieza a las 8:00 y son las 7:00! Solo a ti se te ocurre dormirte a estas horas

—¡Deja de molestarme!—de nuevo empezó una lucha por detener las sabanas

—¡Lo prometiste!

—Me retracto

—¡No seas necio!

—Dale mi boleto a alguien más

Lo miré muy mal. Pero ya conocía a mi novio. Sabía que su difícil carácter le impedía salir de la comodidad de su cama, que se había desvelado anoche con un proyecto que terminó en desastre y con una imperiosa necesidad de conseguir otro espacio de trabajo que no fuera la sala.

Era la segunda vez en el mes que cambiábamos de sillón... Pero eso no justificaba la falta de compromiso de mi chico de ojitos rasgados

—Pero yo quiero ir contigo—Comenzaba a impacientarse, pues yo ya estaba completamente preparado para la ocasión, con mi traje planchado y aromatizado desde hace horas. Sólo faltaba cambiarme.

—Yo no quiero ir—Hiro lo dijo con sinceridad. A él no le gustaba la música clásica. No le gustaba para nada, pero ante la insistencia de su testarudo novio (o sea, yo), terminó aceptando. Yo adoraba ese tipo de música, pero a Hiro le desagradaba… En fin, pedía imposibles.

—Vamos Hiro...

—Me niego

En medio de mi desesperación, jalé las sábanas con más fuerza. Descubrí el cuerpo de Hiro completamente y lo cargué en mi hombro como si fuera un costal de papas, obligando al japonés a despejarse completamente.

—¡Imbécil! Bájame ahora mismo

Lo llevé hasta el baño, mientras seguía regañándolo.

—Hiro, no toleraré que no cumplas una promesa. Vamos a ir, quieras o no.

Abrí la llave de la regadera para que se diera un baño. Prácticamente, lo desvestí y lo obligué a bañarse.

Muy renuentemente, salimos corriendo. Con boletos en mano, llegamos cinco minutos antes de la función.

La orquesta ya estaba preparándose, tomamos nuestros asientos correspondientes cuando dieron la tercera llamada.

El concierto fue ESPECTACULAR. Se me enchina la piel al recordar todo… lástima que mi chinito de quedó dormido…

\- 3) Vivaldi - Las Cuatro Estaciones - Invierno, Allegro

Al despertar, estaban tocando el segundo Allegro del Concierto 4 en fa menor, de la opera 8… para los cuates, el segundo Allegro de El invierno, la cuarta y última estación.

Hiro se removió de su asiento, bostezando completamente y recargándose en mi hombro para escuchar los últimos minutos de un concierto de más de una hora.

—Creo que te queda a la perfección, más cuando vas corriendo, no desayunas porque se te hace tarde, y al final no alcanzas tu primera clase.

Hiro me miró somnoliento y me enseñó el dedo de en medio. El sonido del violín lo alertó. Tocaban más rápido y….

Se terminó. Esa noche, llevé cargando a Hiro al coche… Fue una velada perfecta… una velada de invierno.

…

Hiro Interrumpió su lectura al percatarse de que la puerta de la entrada se abría.

Unos pesados pasos se escucharon en el pasillo.

Un joven moreno y atractivo atravesaba la puerta con una pesada maleta, un estuche de guitarra y un sombrero de charro color rojo.

—Hiro—El mexicano alzó un poco la voz—Estoy en casa

Ni lerdo ni perezoso, Hiro Hamada fue corriendo hacia el living, quitándose el pañuelo que tenía en la cabeza y arreglando sus ropas. Debía verse presentable para su esposo.

—¡Miguel!—Hiro casi se cae al derrapar bajando las escaleras.

El mexicano lo recibió con una sonrisa, dejo si equipaje en el suelo y extendió los brazos para abrazar a su adorado chinito, a quien tanto había extrañado.

Pero Hiro quería hacerlo rabiar un poco. Después de todo, no había peleado con él desde hace dos meses, asi que se acercó a él y tomó su maleta para llevarla al cuarto principal.

—¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?—preguntó Hiro.

Miguel se quedó con los brazos estirados, sólo atinó a cerrar los y los puños en esa posición y bajar sus extremidades antes de que "se engarrotaran".

—Me fue bien…

Miguel de verdad esperaba un recibimiento completamente diferente. Pero era mucho pedir para Hiro, después de todo, jamás se dejaban de sorprender entre ambos.

Después de unos minutos de fingida calma, Hiro le reclamó:

—Hey…

—¿Qué sucede?

—Bésame como si me hubieras extrañado—dijo Hiro con una cara muy sugerente.

Miguel sonrió, porque entendió la referencia. Al parecer, Hiro habia visto una excelente película sin él…

Como sea, Miguel extendió los brazos nuevamente.

Hiro calculo el espacio y se apresuró a saltar a los brazos de su amado, enredando sus piernas en la cintura del mexicano.

Un profundo y ansioso beso fue lo que recibió Miguel al recibir a su esposo.

—Te extrañé, idiota—decía Hiro mientras lo volvía a besar.

—Yo más, mi pinche chino hermoso—Miguel lo llevó a horcadas hasta el sillón más cercano.

Quizá era esa necesidad de sentir la piel del otro, la necesidad de escuchar su nombre en boca del otro, la necesidad de volver a estar juntos.

Hiro quería preguntarle acerca del diario. Lo deseaba, deseaba que Miguel le leyera todas esas aventuras que pasaron juntos. Todas esas aventuras que eran como pequeños detalles en su gran historia de amor.

Pero más deseaba disfrutar de la compañía y del calor del cuerpo amado.

Esa sería una larga noche. Como aquella noche de otoño… Como aquel día de noviembre…

 _ **FIN DEL CAP 1/DÍA 1**_

Nota de la autora:

Ah, pensé que no lo terminaría. Pero por fin está aquí. ¡LA HIGUEL WEEK COMENZÓOOOOOOO! lml

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?

Bueno, explicaciones rápidas: El diario de Miguel esta todo revuelto, por eso algunas cosas no parecen tener continuidad. Pero quise escribir un fanfic así para la Higuel Week y pues YOLO.

Espero que les guste la idea x'D si no, pues sorry not sorry.

Serán 7 caps, con muchas aventuras de éstos dos. Este cap es esencialmente introductorio y nos explican cómo se conocieron (asdfghjkl me encanta escribir sus mil y un formas de conocerse 3 creo que ya lo notaron :p). Espero que se vaya entendiendo más o menos la estructura de este fic :D

¡Perdonen las faltas de redacción y de ortografía! Las corregiré en cuanto tenga tiempo.

¡OTRA COSA! Me tomaré el tiempo para responder sus comentarios en este y otros fics, amores míos. Porque mi aplicación está fallando y agggghhhh XD ME DESESPERO,por favor, ténganme paciencia x'D, les responderé pronto :3

¡LOS QUIERO MUCHO! Atte: Only Darkness


	2. Chapter 2 HÉROE

**DÍA 2 "VILLANOS"**

 **CAPÍTULO 2 "HÉROE"**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Big Hero 6 y Coco no me pertenecen; pertenecen a Disney y a sus respectivos creadores. Sólo los uso por afición y nada más.

 **NOTA:** Miguel y Hiro ya tienen +20. Pero en las memorias del diario de Miguel tienen desde 16-18 hasta la actualidad (mayores a 20 años, pues) Contenido +13, palabras vulgares/altisonantes, situaciones graciosas, fluff, ACTION. Nothing more.

 **CAPÍTULO 2 "HÉROE"**

Miguel despertó tallándose los ojos y estirándose, dejando salir un sonoro bostezo. Miro al lado y se inclinó, besando la cabeza de Hiro, mientras él se removía entre las sábanas de la cama para cambiar de posición y volver a acurrucarse.

Había sido una noche de sexo bastante agotadora pero placentera, perfecta para recargar los ánimos de Miguel.

El morocho solo se vistió con un pantalón gris de tela holgada (el pantalón de su pijama) y se apresuró a hacer el desayuno para Hiro.

A pesar de haber sido una sesión bastante candente, no pasó por alto el hecho de que Hiro no termino de hacer la limpieza. Se tropezó cinco veces con los botes de helado esparcidos en la habitación… rompía el momento.

Sonrió para sí mismo, pues sabía que para Hiro, colaborar en las tareas domésticas, era una experiencia titánica. No porque su esposo fuera desordenado, sino porque no estaba acostumbrado…

A quién engañaba… Hiro era tan desordenado que prácticamente Miguel era el encargado de limpiar el desastre de su marido, pero cuando lo ayudaba, el japoamericano de verdad se esforzaba.

Se calzó las pantuflas de conejo que tenía al borde de la cama y fue a preparar la comida.

El olor a salchichas y huevo frito despertó a Hiro, quien no dudo en levantarse de prisa para alcanzar algo de la fabulosa comida de Miguel.

GRAN ERROR.

Al sentarse bruscamente en la cama, sintió un punzante y agudo dolor en la espalda baja, como si le estuvieran clavando un puñal…

(En realidad, le habían clavado otra cosa)

Recordó todo lo de la noche anterior y sonrió adolorido. Quizá se habían excedido, pero dos meses sin sexo para ambos era una verdadera tortura.

Se levantó con cuidado, se puso sus boxers como pudo e intentó caminar hasta la cocina, pero no logró mantenerse de pie. Trastabilló un poco y calló de rodillas en la alfombra del dormitorio.

—Ouch—Hiro esperaba que Baymax se inflara y fuera a ayudarlo, como estaba acostumbrado… casi olvidaba que lo había dejado en casa de Tía Cass para que volviera a cuidar de Mochi.

—Chinito, ¿estás bien?—escuchó desde la cocina.

—De maravilla—respondió con sarcasmo. Su esposo, con el paso de los años, seguía siendo un idiota… un idiota adorable, por supuesto.

—Quédate en la cama, te llevaré el desayuno—le gritó Miguel.

Hiro obedeció, volvió a incorporarse como pudo, sujetándose de la cómoda y cayendo en la cama de nuevo. No podría sentarse en un buen rato…

—Mira, hice tus favoritos—dijo Miguel, mientras entraba con una bandeja. Acomodó la sábana y colocó la mesita en ésta—Huevos a la mexicana.

—Gracias—dijo Hiro, mientras comenzaba a comer como desesperado.

A Miguel le divertía ver a Hiro comer. Le parecía muy tierno.

—Miguel—dijo el japoamericano a medio bocado—Encontré eso…

El chinito bonito señaló el diario de Miguel, a un costado del ropero; Hiro había olvidado colocarlo en su lugar por la prisa de ver a Miguel otra vez.

El mexicano se sorprendió, fue a recoger el diario y miró a Hiro

—¿estuviste espiando mis cosas?—pregunto, haciéndose el desconfiado.

—No, idiota. Estaba limpiando… pero encontré eso.

Miguel sonrió y se fue a sentar con él de nuevo en la cama.

—Son todas las memorias significativas que tengo a tu lado—abrió el diario en una página cualquiera—Mira, creo que te acuerdas cuando fuimos a Chichen-Itza… o ésta otra, cuando me acompañaste a mi gira por México y nos tomamos una foto con toda la audiencia…o ésta otra, cuando…

—Cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez—completó Hiro.

Miguel asintió, sonriendo.

—Una noche que no podía dormir, empecé a escribir esto. Y bueno, no pude detenerme hasta llenar este diario. Todavía no está completo, pero lo que recuerdo, lo voy escribiendo. Lo iremos llenando juntos, ahora que lo descubriste.

Hiro lo miró con dulzura, lo odiaba porque ése idiota era el culpable de su dolor de caderas, pero amaba ver esa expresión tan apasionada en su varonil rostro, así como esos ojos llenos de brillo.

—¿Quisieras… o podrías?—empezó a preguntar Hiro, bastante apenado.

—¿Qué?—Miguel alzó una ceja, con una mirada juguetona.

—Ya saaaaaabes…. Leer una parte de tu diario… para mí—Hiro pocas veces era así de directo. Miguel quiso burlarse de él como solía hacerlo, pero no era momento.

—¿Qué quieres que lea?—preguntó Miguel, mientras le daba el diario y se acomodaba, haciendo a un lado la mesa del desayuno y recostándose en la cama.

—Ésta—Hiro eligió una página al azar…

—De acuerdo—Miguel abrazó a Hiro para facilitar la lectura. El asiático se acurrucó en el pecho de su esposo, listo para empezar a escuchar.

" _MI CHINO ES UN SUPERHÉROE"_

Un día como cualquiera, Hiro y yo paseábamos en el centro comercial. Teníamos que buscar una pantalla para nuestro nuevo departamento.

Íbamos caminando, mirando los escaparates de la tienda mientras trataba de convencerlo que una Samsung Galaxy era demasiado cara y que no nos alcanzaría el dinero, ni siquiera pagándola en mensualidades.

Pero Hiro tiene una especie de "tecnomanía" y una afición a las cosas más costosas… y no lo culpo, está acostumbrado a trabajar con tecnología de punta, lo que le permite darse ciertos lujos, como una televisión cara…

Pero en esa época, yo no podía ofrecerle tanto.

Hiro estaba empeñado, como pocas veces lo había visto, en comprar esa televisión. No le importó mi opinión, finalmente. Adivinen quién terminó cargando la pesada y delicada televisión hasta el auto.

Metimos la televisión y regresamos para escoger el juego de salas. Íba pensando en la manera de conseguir un trabajo para apoyar a mi novio (en ese momento, éramos novios) cuando escuchamos una gran persecución en la segunda planta del centro comercial

—Seguramente la gente está loca por el Black Friday—dije mientras examinaba los precios.

Hiro se detuvo al ver como una señora corría con su pequeña hija en brazos.

—Miguel—intentó llamarme.

—Mira, está de oferta la sala puf de cuero…

Vi de inmediato como toda la gente comenzaba a gritar y correr presa del pánico. Ni Hiro ni yo pudimos ignorar ese hecho.

Hiro salió corriendo de la tienda para ver que sucedía. Lo seguí de inmediato, dándome cuenta de algo extraño… enseguida, se escuchó una horrible explosión en el primer piso, que nos terminó arrojando al suelo.

Sentí un calor abrasador cerca de mi cara, seguido de un dolor insoportable en mi pierna izquierda.

—¡Miguel!

Hiro también había quedado lastimado, sólo eran unos rasguños en su brazo derecho y algunas quemaduras pequeñas, según él.

—Hiro—le dije adolorido—Ay, madre… no me puedo mover.

Hiro me miró asustado, me había lastimado la pierna porque un pedazo de concreto ligero le había caído encima. No era "nada grave", pero el impacto me desestabilizó y la fuerza con la que había sido arrojado me había hecho daño. Hiro fue a auxiliarme de inmediato. Quitó el pedazo de concreto de mi pierna. Paso uno de mis brazos por sus hombros y me llevó afuera.

—Mierda, ¿qué está sucediendo ahora?

Ambos volteamos, y lo primero que vimos fue un par de rubias con trajes bastante extraños, saltando por todos lados como si fueran acróbatas…

Con trajes demasiado anticuados… parecía una combinación de los Kiss con la moda retro de los 80's. Bueno, debo reconocer que sus trajes se veían geniales pero… ¡¿QUIÉN USABA CALENTADORES EN ÉSTA ÉPOCA?! Hubiera deseado no ver eso…

—Oh, miren a quién tenemos aquí—dijo la mayor de la dupla—el pequeño Hamada… vaya, sí que te has vuelto un hombre.

—Y al parecer, no viene solo—una chica atractiva pero con un atuendo igual de genial/horrendo apareció en el otro extremo, saltando de un lado a otro hasta reunirse con su compañera

—Barb… Juniper…—dijo Hiro con un tono amenazante en su voz.

—¿Y tus amigos? Jajajaja, no me digas que ahora trabajas sólo, pequeño engendro.

—Madre, deja de hacernos quedar mal—dijo la chica que al parecer se llamaba Juniper—estás asustando al público.

—No fue culpa mía, esa mocosa activó la bomba antes de tiempo.

—Empecemos con la coreografía…

—Y cinco, seis, siete, ocho…

Ambas comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de una canción que conocía muy bien por el cambio de las tortillas desperdiciado en maquinitas. Era la misma canción de las máquinas de baile que era casi imposible de vencer.

Comenzaron a danzar con pasos bastante coordinados, haciendo acrobacias y controlando lo que parecía ser electricidad. NUNCA HABÍA VISTO ALGO COMO ESO EN MI VIDA.

Había visto el mundo de los muertos, pero jamás pensé cosas como esas...

De pronto, Hiro se quitó la sudadera, apretó una de sus muñequeras y gritó a todo pulmón.

—¡BIG HERO! ¡REÚNANSE!

Apretó un botón de la muñequera y por extraño que parezca, un traje emergió de los tennis de Hiro, las muñequeras empezaron a invadir su cuerpo. Similar a Iron Man, Hiro quedó transformado en un súper héroe.

Me enteré de la peor manera que mi novio era una especie de Tony Stark… Ahora me da orgullo decirlo, ¿quién no quisiera un esposo que es un genio, millonario (Hiro todavía trabaja en eso), playboy (sólo mío), filántropo?

Como sea, mi novio era el Iron Man de San Fransokyo.

—¿¡Hiro!?—Yo estaba impactado.

—Jeje, creo que te debo una explicación. Miro al frente, sacó una especie de arma detrás de su espalda y apuntó a ambas chicas que todavía se movían.

Un giro, una vuelta, un salto. Ambas estaban burlando a Hiro. Se unieron, frotaron sus hombros y le lanzaron a mi novio dos cargas eléctricas lo bastante fuerte como para mandarlo al suelo.

—¡HIRO!—Intenté levantarme, pero mi pierna no me lo permitía.

Mi novio volvió a incorporarse con dificultad y siguió disparando. De pronto, la chica más joven se acercó a mí, evadiendo con agilidad los ataques de Hiro.

—Qué tenemos aquí… —La chica se agachó hasta quedar sentada en cuclillas y me tomó del mentón— ¿Cómo te llamas, guapo?

¿ERA EN SERIO? Es decir, estuvieron a punto de matarnos y yo de quedarme sin una pierna y se pone a coquetear conmigo.

—Que le valga…

Iba a contestarle con una majadería, y cabe resaltar que no utilizaba ese tipo de improperios con una dama, pero esa era una excepción. Hiro no desaprovecho la oportunidad y le disparó con un pequeño rayo que tenía guardado en una cangurera adherida al traje.

—Aléjate de él—volvió a rematar a la chica, dejándola casi inconsciente.

—Estoy bien—le grité desde donde estaba. Me arrastré hasta quedar oculto detrás de una columna.

Yo no podía pararme todavía, el dolor en mi pierna estaba persistiendo. Sabía que no tenía nada roto, pero no me sentía bien. Era como cuando "se te duerme el pie", sabes que lo tienes pero el maldito hormigueo te desestabiliza y no puedes pisar porque duele.

La chica volvió a levantarse, se reunió con su madre y empezaron a atacar a Hiro con bolas de electricidad. Una lo golpeó en el pecho, otra en la rodilla. Una descarga eléctrica de 10 volts no hace tanto daño, pero una de 220 ya te está matando.

El traje de Hiro se dañó. Las chicas seguían bailando y ¡¿POR QUÉ LA GENTE APLAUDIA?! Hiro estaba en problemas, necesitaba ayuda urgentemente.

Y entonces…

¡BAYMAX, GOGO, HONEY, WASABI Y FRED APARECIERON! Se veían geniales. Wasabi con unas espadas hechas de láser, Fred… bueno, era un monstruo escupe fuego, Gogo parecía una patinadora con discos que golpeaban a los malos y Honey tenía una pequeña bolsa de donde salían bolitas "mágicas".

Baymax estaba irreconocible. El dulce malvavisco que teníamos en el departamento ahora parecía un guerrero indestructible. Hiro me contó la historia y formación del equipo. Pero volvamos a la acción, que eso lo escribiré después.

Me quedé perplejo. Era un equipo increíble. De inmediato, intentaron ayudar a Hiro.

Hiro se montó en la espalda de Baymax y emprendieron el vuelo. Al parecer, los chicos iban a atacar desde tierra y Hiro y Bay desde el aire.

Fuera del centro comercial, todos estaban aplaudiendo a las chicas por sus coreografías "bien elaboradas". De pronto, una bola de corriente eléctrica pasó por encima de nosotros y dio de lleno en uno de los cajeros automáticos. El cajero comenzó a botar el dinero como si estuviera vomitándolo.

De inmediato, la señora Barb comenzó a llenar una bolsa con dinero, mientras Juniper entretenía a los chicos con sus bailes raros.

De pronto, sentí que mi pierna había dejado de escocer. Me levanté como pude y traté de ayudarlos para evitar que esa señora se llevara todo el dinero.

Le toqué gentilmente el hombro y le dije

—Señora… robar es muy malo. Debería considerar dejar de hacerlo—creo que seguía siendo inocente en ese entonces.

—¿Y tú quién te crees para…?— preguntó furiosa, mientras formaba una bola de electricidad en su mano, pero un disco de Gogo le golpeó la cara y la dejó noqueada.

—Excelente distracción, Miguel—dijo Gogo mientras el disco volvía a ella.

Yo le sonreí como respuesta. Arrastre a la señora hasta donde estaba Honey Lemon. Ella tecleó algo en su bolsita y le arrojo una bola que al parecer le impedía todo movimiento.

Los aplausos cesaron, una nueva cadena de explosiones se escuchó dentro del centro comercial.

—¿Qué está pasando allá dentro?—preguntó Wasabi

—Viejo, estás bien—me preguntó Fred en cuanto me vio rengueando.

—Creo que sí… ¿Y Hiro?—pregunté preocupado.

—Al parecer, Hiro y Baymax están encargándose de lo que sea que hay dentro..Gogo activó su casco y lanzó un disco al azar.

El disco volador golpeo a la chica atrevida, haciendo que se desvaneciera. Honey le aventó una bolita mágica que la dejó plantada en el suelo y envolvió a la dupla eléctrica en un material elástico que servía de aislante.

—Miguel, quédate aquí. Es peligroso—dijo Wasabi mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada.

—¡Pero Hiro…!

—¡Nosotros nos encargaremos, viejo!—Fred dio un gran salto, secundando a Wasabi.

—Confía en nosotros, Miguel—Honey y Gogo me dieron algo de tranquilidad y fueron a ayudar a Hiro.

O al menos eso era lo que pretendían, porque una gran explosión en la entrada les impidió el paso.

De entre las llamas, emergió una figura espeluznante. Era un tipo con una máscara antigases, vestía una gabardina desgastada, con botas bastante peculiares (La marca Rivera ofrecía una mejor calidad) y unos guantes que le cubrían hasta el codo.

Miré perplejo a ese ser. Era… aterrador. El tipo vio a los chicos, abrió la gabardina, sacó un bo de metal y corrió a atacar a los chicos.

Por más que se cordinaran para atacar, no podían hacerle ningún rasguño. Ese tipo era un experto en el manejo del bo. Y al parecer, conocía bien las técnicas de todos.

Burlo con facilidad a Wasabi, delizandose debajo de uno de sus brazos, dándole con el palo de metal en la cabeza. Dio un giro, una patada hacia atrás y logró volcar el traje de Fred.

Utilizó el mismo palo para hacer que los discos de Gogo se desviaran, provocando que éstos golpearan a Honey, quien había lanzado bastantes bolitas mágicas, pero ninguna pareció afectarle al tipo.

Una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con Wasabi que volvió a incorporarse, con la intención de rebanar el arma del desconocido con sus navajas-láser. Pero el material era tan resistente, que no le hizo siquiera un rasguño. Utilizó a Wasabi para aventarlo y hacer que Gogo se tropezara con el gran cuerpo del moreno.

Todos quedaron tiranos en frente de la entrada del centro comercial. El tipo "los miró", guardó su bo y activó una última bomba.

Los chicos salieron volando de la entrada.

Ya me encontraba mejor, sabía que me habían dicho que no podía acercarme, pero era eso o ver morir a los chicos sin haber peleado.

Me dirigí corriendo hacia él, y le di un puñetazo en esa máscara horrible. Me dolió, se los juro, pero mínimo quería hacerle daño a ese tipo.

Aquel ser que parecía salir del mismo infierno se sujetó la máscara, conmocionado porque no esperaba un ataque mio. Pude ver un poco de su rostro y…. me quedé impactado otra vez.

No era tipo, era tipa. Mierda… le había pegado a una mujer.

Ella me miró a través de la máscara, volvió a ajustarla y con el bo me pegó con fuerza en la pierna mala. Ahora sí, me había roto la pierna.

— _Vaya, parece que Hiro ha traído algo muy valioso de México_ —dijo con sarcasmo y con la vos transfigurada por la máscara— _Debería dejarle un pequeño regalo de bienvenida ¿No crees?_

La tipa sacó un bote de aerosol, lo agitó mientras yo me retorcía de dolor.

— _Te prometo que no dolerá… respira profundo_ —me disparó una especie de gas venenoso. O no sé qué madres era, pero ese gas hizo que me faltara el aire. Sentía que no podía respirar. Me llevé las manos a la garganta con desesperación. Jadeaba, intentaba gritar, respirar, llenar de aire mis pulmones pero me era imposible.

—¡Chi…cos!—traté de llamarlos, pero estaban inconscientes.

— _Eres muy desesperado_ —la tipa de la máscara antigases sacó una aguja y un frasco de entre su ropa. El frasco contenía un asqueroso líquido color verdoso, que me recordaba a la orina de Dante. Ella llenó la aguja con el contenido del frasquito y me miró con toda intención de someterme.

Dejó el frasco a un lado y tomó uno de mis brazos con fuerza sobrehumana. Estaba seguro que mis muecas de dolor sólo alentaban a esa mujer.

— _Tranquilo_ , _todo terminará pronto_ —dijo mientras intentaba inyectarme esa cosa.

Era casi seguro que ese día me iba a morir. Estaba asfixiándome, si no moría por asfixia, esa inyección seguro iba a matarme. Pero no se la iba a dejar tan fácil. SI iba a morir, sería luchando.

Traté que quitarle la aguja, evitando que me picoteara. Ella se sentó a horcadas sobre mí para inmovilizarme.

En medio de mi lucha, miré al cielo, implorando a Papá Héctor, a Mamá Coco y a Mamá Imelda que me hicieran espacio para ir con ellos. Sentía que perdía el conocimiento…

Y Hiro apareció junto con Baymax por los aires. Se dio cuenta de i estado, y Baymax sacó su puño cohete para quitarme a esa arpía de encima.

Hiro bajó de inmediato, quitándose el casco. Sin embargo, yo ya había cerrado los ojos. La inconsciencia me estaba ganando…

—¡MIGUEL! OH CIELOS… ¡BAYMAX! AMIGO, NECESITO QUE AYUDES A MIGUEL.

Baymax sacó una mascarilla de oxígeno, la conectó a su cuerpo y comenzó a enviarme aire por los tubos. Por fin comenzaba a respirar otra vez.

—¡MIGUEL!, ¡RESISTE!

No supe de mí, hasta que desperté en la camilla de un hospital. Como desperté de golpe, lo primero que dije fue:

—¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡HIRO!—Me alarmé y me senté en la cama. Lo último que recordaba era a la tipa de la máscara y el puño cohete de Baymax.

—WAAAAAH, ¿¡Qué!?—contestó Hiro muy asustado.

Mi chinito había estado cuidando de mí, pero el sueño lo había vencido y se quedó dormido al costado de la camilla.

Hasta que desperté y por ende, lo desperté a él también.

—AY WEY…-un dolor punzante invadió mi cabeza—Ouch…

Baymax entró de inmediato. Como siempre, se presentó y me preguntó la clasificación del dolor.

Me escaneó y determinó que tenía migraña, recomendaba un analgésico y un descanso prolongado.

Cuando Baymax se fue, Hiro se apresuró a abrazarme.

—¿Hiro?—pregunté bastante preocupado.

—Demonios… no me asustes así...

Abracé con fuerza a mi novio.

—Creí… que te perdería a ti también—dijo con sentimiento. Sus ojos rasgados que tanto me gustaban comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas involuntarias.

Me sentí horrible por darle semejante susto al amor de mi vida.

—Tranquilo Hiro… estoy bien—lo apreté más contra mi cuerpo y le besé la coronilla—¿Y los demás?—pregunté alarmado.

—Ellos están bien. Ninguno herido de gravedad…

Eso me tranquilizó también. Los chicos entraron al cuarto en cuanto escucharon que había despertado. Todos estábamos sanos y salvos.

Ese día me dieron de alta en el hospital. Cuando llegamos a nuestro departamento, Hiro se sentó a hablar conmigo.

Me explicó que era un superhéroe junto con Baymax y sus amigos. Me contó toda la historia detrás de sus supertrajes y de la defensa de la ciudad. Y entre esa anécdota, también se encontraba la historia de la tipa de la máscara de gas.

Su nombre era Karmi. Era una compañera de Hiro en la Universidad, que adoraba crear virus... o algo así.

Uno de sus inventos se salió de control, creando un arma biológica capaz de destruir la vida en San Fransokyo y tal vez en el mundo. Big Hero destruyó esa arma, pero también la estabilidad emocional de esa chica. Perdió la razón y se volvió loca.

Su pequeña afición se salió de control al grado de querer probar sus inventos en seres humanos.

Al parecer, esa chica se había aliado con High Voltage para obtener dinero y rehenes necesarios para sus pruebas.

Me dan escalofríos de tan sólo seguir pensando en ello…

Actualmente, Karmi esta tras las rejas… Mi hermoso esposo logró que la encerraran y la mandaran a rehabilitación psiquiátrica. Allá adentro, ya no puede lastimar a nadie.

Finalmente, Hiro y los chicos cumplieron con su trabajo. Ahora llevan una vida común y corriente, pero cuando el deber llame nuevamente a mi esposo, sé que dará su mejor esfuerzo para enfrentar al mal y erradicarlo de esta ciudad de una vez por todas.

Miguel terminó de leer. Hiro seguía recostado en su pecho, escuchando todo.

—Hasta ahí acabó esa parte—Miguel besó el cabello de Hiro. El japonés sólo atinó a subirse en su regazo y a besarlo.

Miguel se sorprendió, pero no dudó en corresponder al beso. Hiro pegó sus frentes, obligando a Miguel a mirarlo.

—Ese día sí me asustaste, idiota—volvió a besarlo.

—Era un chico que creía en su fuerza física—se rio Miguel—Ahora que lo pienso, si fue muy estúpido de mi parte…

—Sigues siendo un estúpido—volvió a besar esa boca de delgados labios que lo volvía loco.

Esa sesión de besos comenzó a elevarse de tono. Pero Hiro la detuvo a tiempo, no quería más percances con su cadera ese día.

—Tú también… pero sé que cualquier pinche villano quiera pasarse de listo, te lo vas a chingar… y volverás a salvar a San Fransokyo.

—Suena alentador—Hiro se bajó del regazo de Miguel para recostarse en su pecho—Así que… el Tony Stark de San Fransokyo ¿eh?

Miguel comenzó a reírse y lo golpeó con la almohada más cercana.

—Eres el héroe de todos. Pero nunca olvides, que tú eres MI HÉROE. Mi héroe favorito…

Hiro no se resistió. Comenzó una pelea de almohadas que terminó en otra cosa…

No importaba que tantos villanos hubiera enfrentado Hiro… Ningún villano se iba a interponer entre la felicidad de esos dos… Ni en éste mundo, ni en el otro.

 _ **FIN DEL CAP 2/ DÍA 2**_

Nota de la autora:

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, esto fue complicado. Pero espero que les guste :D

No dejaré una nota larga como acostumbro… porque me muero de sueñooooooo.

¡Los quiero! Atte: Only Darkness


	3. Chapter 3 TRISTEZA FELIZ

**DÍA 3 "EMOCIONES"**

 **CAPÍTULO 3 "TRISTEZA FELIZ"**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Big Hero 6 y Coco no me pertenecen; pertenecen a Disney y a sus respectivos creadores. Sólo los uso por afición y nada más.

 **NOTA:** Miguel y Hiro ya tienen +20. Pero en las memorias del diario de Miguel tienen desde 16-18 hasta la actualidad (mayores a 20 años, pues) Contenido +13, palabras vulgares/altisonantes, FEELINGS, amor, felicidad y trizteza. Nothing more.

 **NOTA Y SUGERENCIA:**

Hola chicos… pues a ver qué les parece esto XD creo que las emociones básicas (felicidad, ira, tristeza, asco, miedo y sorpresa) se perciben un poquito a lo largo de éste fic. Pero este cap, se centra en dos principalmente: Felicidad y la tristeza. Wenoooooo… pues traté de innovar y salió esto :p

Las canciones que les sugiero que escuchen para sentir todo el feeling (contradicción) son:

Up - Sing Street (Motion Picture Soundtrack) (Lyrics)

Sing Street - Up (Bedroom Remix)

Sherwin and Jonathan-Arturo Cardelús

Ahora sí, ¡A LEER! :D

 **CAPÍTULO 3 "TRISTEZA FELIZ"**

Al día siguiente, Miguel estaba contento y muy emocionado por contarle a Hiro todas sus experiencias en la gira durante el desayuno.

Sabía que su esposo lo escucharía, aunque le reprochara cosas sencillas como "NO TE LLEVASTE EL PROTECTOR SOLAR" "EL AUDIO SEGURAMENTE SE AVERIÓ" "DEBERÍAS LLEVAR PANTALONES MENOS AJUSTADOS, ESAS TIPAS PUEDEN TOCARTE EL TRASERO SI TE ACERCAS DEMASIADO" etc, etc… mientras masticaba su pan tostado con mermelada.

Miguel comía un poco de pan dulce y bebía café de olla que tanto le gustaba. Estaba alternando la comida mientras hablaba.

Cuando Miguel terminó de contar sus experiencias de la gira, sonó el teléfono.

Miguel fue a contestar en seguida. Era el productor de su nuevo disco, quién le estaba informando que se merecía un buen descanso por tan largo y agotador trayecto. Le pidió que descansara cuando menos unos 5 meses para volver a grabar las nuevas canciones que Miguel estaba componiendo.

Al regresar, encontró a Hiro leyendo el diario de nuevo.

—Hey, ¿Te sigue dando curiosidad?—pregunto Miguel divertido.

—Sí—respondió el japonés—aunque, no entiendo este título… ¿Qué es la tristeza feliz? ¿Se puede ser triste y feliz al mismo tiempo?

Miguel lo miró con dulzura, llenó dos tazas de café, una para él y otra para Hiro, y lo llevó de la mano al sofá, donde tomaron asiento.

— ¿Recuerdas esa vez… que fuimos al cine a ver una película estilo ochentero?—preguntó el moreno.

—No en realidad…

—De ahí saqué la frase…suena muy romántico ¿no crees?

—Pero no la entiendo—reafirmó Hiro.

—Déjame leerte esto, para que entiendas un poco lo que para mí es una tristeza feliz—dijo Miguel mientras tomaba el diario y lo habría en ese capítulo.

…..

 _"EL AMOR ES UNA TRISTEZA FELIZ"_

Yo sabía que enamorarse de un pinche chino malhumorado era arriesgado. Pero no me importó, decidí tomar ese riesgo desde que aceptó ir conmigo al café. Todo lo difícil vale la pena, siempre y cuando te guste...

Una de las cosas que más me gustan de Hiro, es esa tenacidad que tiene para lograr sus objetivos siempre que está animado. Y cuando no lo está... Ahí entramos sus amigos y yo.

Felicidad... Es difícil describirlo. Mi felicidad... ¿Qué es?

La música, mi familia, Hiro, estar vivo…

Hasta estas alturas, estoy felizmente casado con la persona que amo, soy músico y disfruto mi vida.

Ja, pero no siempre fue así de fácil.

El primer reto para ser feliz... Era hacer lo que quería, aunque tu familia no estuviera de acuerdo. Visto de ese modo, suena egoísta. Pero... Lo haces por ti, por tu gusto, y si ellos te quieren... Supongo que te dejarán hacer lo que más amas, sin restricciones y apoyándote siempre.

Al menos, cuando regresé de la Tierra de los Muertos, lo comprendí. No hay nada más importante que la familia.

PERO…

Cuando me mudé a San Fransokyo, tuve una discusión bastante fuerte con todos ellos.

Recuerdo que estábamos de vacaciones en Santa Cecilia, fuimos a visitar a Mamá Elena como lo habíamos prometido desde que nos mudamos a la Ciudad de México para abrir una sucursal de zapatos.

Hiro ya había partido a San Fransokyo y yo estaba hecho un caos. Ese pinche chino, con sus inventos explosivos, su carácter de la fregada, sus robots de pelea y su gran sueño por ayudar a las personas, vino a cambiar mi vida, la puso de cabeza y ahora que se había ido, me había dejado un revoltijo de sentimientos. Me dejo algo bien bonito pero triste a la vez: el amor.

Como soy bien aventando y no pienso mucho las cosas, termine diciendo en la cena que me iba a ir a Estados Unidos. Todavía no tenía ni el dinero, ni el transporte, ni beca de intercambio, ni la edad suficiente para irme, pero yo ya estaba pensando en ir detrás de Hiro.

La familia empezó a discutir, y Mamá Elena me preguntó

— ¿Dejarás a tu familia? ¿La vas a abandonar?

Pude justificarme con eso de "dejar el nido e independizarme", pero no lo hice. Preferí decir la verdad. Obviamente, toda mi familia se rehusó a dejarme ir, por miedo a que los abandonara por una persona que ellos ni siquiera conocían.

Tiempo después, supuse que debía pensar mejor las cosas y hacerlo por las buenas en lugar de robar dinero, irme de "mojado" y encontrar allá a Hiro, rezando por no morirme en el camino.

Quería hacer las cosas bien. Me costó mucho trabajo, tuve que costear todos mis gastos, aprender inglés chingón, valerme por mí mismo, esforzarme muchísimo por obtener una beca para cursar la Universidad en Estados Unidos, en algún instituto donde enseñaran música y mantener contacto con mi chino.

Cuando por fin le dije a mi familia que me iría a perseguir mi sueño (Ser músico y de paso, perseguir al amor de mi vida) se rehusaron. Por miedo a que me olvidara de ellos, por temor a que me fuera pasar algo, por miedo a que no lograra mis objetivos...

Pero entendieron que si no arriesgaba nada, no obtendría nada. Me despedí de Abel y de Rosa, pidiéndoles que cuidarán a todos y prometiéndoles llevarles recuerdos en cuanto volviera; mis tíos me desearon suerte y les prometí a Manny y Benny que les llevaría algunos carros y cosas que les gustara.

Mi abuelita me acompañó junto con mis padres hasta el aeropuerto de la CDMX; Mama Elena me dio su bendición, me despedí llorando de mi papá Enrique, de mi mamá Luisa y de Coco... y abordé el avión.

Al llegar a San Fransokyo, Hiro me recibió en el aeropuerto; lloramos, nos abrazamos, nos besamos. Una bonita bienvenida. Estaba feliz de haberlo encontrado, feliz por haber sido aceptado en la Academia de Música de San Fransokyo, de haber llegado tan lejos y de estar a pocos meses de mi primer concierto en el extranjero...

Pero la nostalgia en mi corazón me impedía disfrutarlo del todo. Extrañaba muchísimo a todos los Rivera…

Hiro se dio cuenta de que algo extraño me estaba pasando.

—Hey...

—¿Que sucede?

—Miguel... ¿Estás bien?

No estaba seguro de decirle, pero me sinceré con él. Le conté todo lo que sentía, le conté cuán triste estaba por dejar mi México, por dejar Santa Cecilia, por dejar todo lo que conocía.

Él nunca ha sido bueno para dar apoyo de manera verbal, pero esa vez me dijo:

—Ellos te acompañarán siempre—me tomo de un hombro y me dijo—quizá no pueda traer a tu familia entera hasta acá, pero ten por seguro que tendrás el apoyo de ellos...

Me quedé perplejo ¿Ese era mi Hiro gruñón que se la pasaba quejándose y maldiciendo a medio mundo?

Le sonreí, agradeciendo sus palabras, tratando de hacerme saber que en efecto, así lo creía, pero Hiro debía asegurarse de que entendí el mensaje.

—Ven, acompáñame. Vamos al cine.

Conocía a Hiro y sabía que estaba tratando de hacerme ver las cosas desde otro ángulo.

Fuimos a ver una película bastante motivadora. Al final, el protagonista persigue su sueño, justo como yo lo hice.

Después de eso, ya no me sentí tan mal. Comprendí que era algo por lo que debía luchar y que mi familia me apoyaba. Esa era la gran diferencia entre el protagonista y yo.

Esa película, me dio un mensaje bastante motivador: persigue tus sueños, lo que quieres. No te arrepientas hasta dónde has llegado. A pesar de los problemas que tuviera de por medio.

Llegando a casa, acorralé a Hiro, agradeciéndole el apoyo que me dio en un momento tan difícil. Lo abracé y le dije:

—Hiro... Gracias—lo tome de la cintura y le di un beso.

Esa noche, estuve buscando en internet el soundtrack que tanto me había gustado. Tenían muy buenas canciones y quería incursionar en algo nuevo.

Estaba mucho más animado, así que le llamé a mi familia mientras navegaba en internet. Les dije que los quería, y que no importando a donde fuera, iba a tenerlos presentes en mi mente y mi corazón SIEMPRE.

Y prometí visitarlos pronto. Ellos me pidieron que asistiera a la cena de Navidad y que llevara a Hiro a Santa Cecilia en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Les agradecí la invitación, dejándoles por seguro que conocerían a Hiro y lo adorarían tanto como yo. Colgué el teléfono mientras miraba detrás de mí.

Él se había quedado dormido en el sofá, mientras yo seguía buscando el soundtrack completo y jugaba con la silla giratoria.

Reproduje el primer video que vi, y empezó a sonar una canción llamada "Up"

 _ **It's two o'clock on the edge of the morning**_

Gire la silla para apreciar a mi bello novio dormido. Se veía sumamente tierno, abrazando un cojín y enroscado en la manta de Avengers que tanto le gustaba.

 _ **He's running magical circles around my head**_

De golpe, recordé cuando todavía estábamos en México, tratando de conocernos mejor.

 _ **I hitch a ride on a dream He's driving**_

Cuando Hiro llegaba de la Universidad y yo de la Prepa, nos íbamos a comer juntos.

O cuando íbamos a pasear al Centro, a Bellas Artes, a la Alameda… o cuando intentaron asaltarnos en un callejón y Hiro les dio una paliza con el Megabot. Fue divertido pero aterrador. __

 _ **He turns to kiss me, I crash back into bed**_

Como dije anteriormente, él me quitaba el sueño. Me hacía flotar, me hacía sentir más vivo, y tenía unas ganas inmensas de estar a su lado, sin importar el día ni la hora…

 _ **Across the street on a grayed out Monday**_

Cuando estaba con él, sentía que volaba. No pude conciliar el sueño miles de veces por estar pensando en él. Me amanecía cantándole a la luna, pensando que él escucharía alguna vez…

 _ **I see the boy with the eyes I can't describe**_

Y cuando se fue… sentí que me desplomaba. Su presencia se me había hecho una costumbre, como una parte esencial de mi corazón. Lo amaba tanto, que cuando él se fue, yo me deprimí.

 _ **And suddenly it's a perfect Sunday**_

Un día, tuve un sueño bastante extraño. Como una premonición de mi futuro.

 _ **And everything is more real than life**_

Estaba tocando la guitarra en mi cuarto, no sabía lo que me estaba pasando, pero seguro debía ser algo sumamente triste por el modo en el que tocaba, y de pronto, sentí que una pequeña brisa acariciaba mi espalda.

 _ **I think I'm back in the dream**_

Al voltear, Hiro estaba detrás de mí, sonriéndome con melancolía.

Yo me quedé perplejo, no podía creer que Hiro estuviera ahí. Se suponía que él estaba en su departamento de intercambio…

—Hiro… ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?—estaba completamente sorprendido. Estaba dormido, lo sabía, pero ése sueño se sentía tan real…

 _ **I think I'm back on the ceiling**_

Mi corazón empezó a latir con muchísima fuerza cuando él se acercó a la cama, se sentó a mi lado, y me dijo:

—Me encanta cómo tocas… Lo haces con el corazón. Perdóname.

Él se fue acercando a mí, y sin agregar ninguna otra palabra, me besó.

 _ **It's such a beautiful feeling**_

Me sorprendí, ni siquiera pude corresponder como debía. Solo atiné a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de ese pequeño y cálido contacto.

 _ **Going up**_

Él me iba guiando poco a poco, movía sus labios con muchísima dulzura. Tomé una de sus manos y entrelacé nuestros dedos, apretando un poco para no soltarla.

 _ **He lights me up**_

Con la mano libre, él profundizó el beso, tomándome del cabello. Cuando nos separamos, él me sonrió

—Seremos felices… Te estaré esperando…

 _ **He breaks me up**_

—¿De qué hablas?—pregunté, pero volví a sentir esa brisa, acompañada de un viento "imaginario" que entró por la ventana. Cerré los ojos por inercia, y cuando los abrí, Hiro ya no estaba.

 _ **He lifts me up**_

Desperté al día siguiente bastante animado. Al menos, había besado a Hiro en sueños…

 _ **You find a mystery bound in perfection**_

 _ **You've got to read, but you don't wanna reach the end**_

Y regresando al momento en el que ya nos encontrábamos en nuestro departamento, algunos años después, comprendí el significado.

Hiro todavía dormía profundamente en el sillón.

 _ **Cause what if everything beautiful's fiction**_

Me acerqué con cuidado para contemplarlo mientras dormía, ya que se le veía tranquilo y sin preocupaciones. Ese momento era único. Tomé me celular y le saqué una foto que más tarde usé como fondo de pantalla.

 _ **And this reality's just pretend?**_

La belleza de Hiro se incrementaba mientras más lo miraba. Acomodé un mechón de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja, intentando destapar un poco su rostro.

 _ **And then I'm back in the dream**_

 _ **I'm looking up at the ceiling**_

Definitivamente, estaba convencido de haber tomado una de las mejores decisiones de mi vida. Lo amaba… lo amaba tanto… lo amo

 _ **It's such a beautiful feeling**_

Estaba enamorado...

 _ **Going up**_

Y lo amaré siempre.

Él iluminaba mi vida, antes de él era feliz… pero encontré la forma de compartir toda mi felicidad con él, para ser felices juntos… Ni yo me entiendo.

 _ **He lights me up**_

—Te ves hermoso—dije mientras acomodaba un mechón de ese cabello alborotado. Me acerqué a darle un beso en la frente... Hiro era un chino muy bonito.

 _ **He breaks me up**_

Enamorado de su imperfección, de su forma de ser, de esa mente brillante que poseía.

 _ **He lifts me up**_

Incluso de ese carácter de la chingada que a veces se cargaba.

 _ **Up to the stars he shows me**_

De sus besos, de su cuerpo delgado pero increíblemente sexy, de su preciosa boca, de sus bonitos ojos...

 _ **Dame Street, George's Street, miles below me**_

Estaba enamorado… Mejor dicho: Aún lo estoy.

 _ **Up where the world won't let us down**_

 _ **(Na, na, na, na)**_

Él sabía cómo aguantar mis caprichos, mis necedades, sabía calmarme en mis momentos de estrés, cuando perdía la inspiración él me la regresaba con una sola mirada, cuando necesitaba de él, siempre contestaba mis llamadas.

 _ **Going up**_

 _ **(It's two o'clock on the edge of the morning)**_

Siempre fue así: siempre él y sólo él me provocaba de todo un poco. Se metía en mi cabeza y en mi corazón… y hacía sus desastres ahí dentro. Era un desastre inminente si de él se trataba…

 _ **He lights me up**_

 _ **(He's running magical circles around my head)**_

Podía llevarme del infierno al cielo de un momento a otro… y viceversa.

 _ **He breaks me up**_

 _ **(I hitch a ride on a dream He's driving)**_

Me mostró la faceta más deseada del amor... El "amor feliz"

 _ **He lifts me up**_

La canción terminó y en seguida le di un pequeño beso a Hiro en los labios. Él se removió y sonrió en sueños.

¿Quién no desearía tener al amor de su vida junto a él por siempre y quererse para siempre? Suena demasiado utópico para ser real…

Quisiera que se congelara el tiempo y nos quedáramos felices, sin discusiones ni peleas… pero vamos, que esto es la vida real y no todo es perfecto.

Y eso me recuerda… ¿Por qué el amor es una tristeza feliz?

Porque nosotros también tuvimos nuestros altibajos.

Peleas y gritos, terminan en mis lágrimas, enojo, frialdad, evasión e incluso más...

Las reconciliaciones llegaban solas en realidad, un día estábamos enojados y que no queríamos ver al otro ni en pintura, y al otro ya estábamos besándonos sin mencionar nada respecto a la discusión.

Pero hubo una pelea en especial que nos puso a prueba.

Hubo un tiempo en el que los ensayos y el estudio me absorbieron todo mi tiempo ¿Quién dice que ser músico es fácil, con casi ocho horas obligatorias de ensayo, disqueras, estudios, conciertos, firma de autógrafos y un sin fin de fans? Obviamente, nada es fácil en esta vida. Y la vida de un músico es complicada.

Por ello. Hiro estaba recriminándome el tiempo fuera de casa. Siempre era por los conciertos, el estudio de grabación, su trabajo "normal" y el de héroe. Hubo muchos reclamos, muchos gritos, mucha frustración y el golpe que me hizo sentir como el peor novio del mundo:

—Odio lo que haces...—me gritó—Odio tu música... Cada día te alejas más de mí por darle prioridad a... Tus estúpidos compromisos, por grabar y por componer canciones. Casi no duermes aquí y yo... Ya no puedo soportar todo esto.

—Hiro...

Yo estaba al borde del llanto. Sabía que eso no iba a terminar bien, y eso era jugar muy mal sus cartas. Era cierto que había pasado más tiempo trabajando, pero él jamás se quejaba. Sabía que había algo que lo molestaba, pero nunca me dijo abiertamente que era mi trabajo, hasta que explotó.

—Miguel... Creo que es hora de darnos un tiempo—dijo con enojo—Hasta que dejes tu trabajo y...

Me quede mudo. No procese lo que estaba pasando. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Hiro quería... Terminar nuestra relación? No escuche lo demás. Solo resalte la frase "darnos un tiempo"

Lo mire con todo el dolor de mi corazón, y le dije;

—No me hagas elegir entre dos cosas que amo. —tome mi guitarra y me dirigí al cuarto—Porque si me quitan a cualquiera de los dos, me muero.

Me encerré al borde de las lágrimas en el cuarto. Es que no lo podía creer.

Esa noche, él quiso dormir en la sala. No lo culpe, no le recrimine nada y no lo detuve.

Esa noche deje la puerta abierta, solo por si acaso. (Por si él quería entrar a dormir)

Tome la guitarra y comencé a tocar melancólicamente. Él no sabía que me moría por estar con él todo el tiempo, que hacía esfuerzos titánicos por llegar a casa a las 2:00 AM para levantarme a las 5:00 para irme de nuevo al estudio, él me daba fuerza para seguir, para soportar el cansancio, para tratar de estar a su altura. Es difícil asimilar que un personaje tan fuerte y famoso, el gran científico y genio Hiro Hamada, estuviera saliendo con un "simple músico".

Obviamente me lastimaba, por eso me esforzaba tanto en mi trabajo. Para ser el músico más famoso y poder estar a la altura de él... porque era lo que él merecía.

Merecía lo mejor…

Esa noche compuse una canción sólo para él. Una canción que a pesar de la tristeza que sentía, debía estar en el próximo disco. Una canción movida, pero con un mensaje muy triste…

Algo así como "Mentirosa" de Elefante… pero según mi caso.

Me percaté que incluso con esa tristeza inmensa que sentía, mi inspiración seguía siendo Hiro; pude componer una canción que no sonara tan "corta venas".

Pero ahora era tiempo de sentir lo que estaba ocultando desde la mañana. Tristeza… una tristeza feliz, al saber que él seguía presente en mis canciones, a pesar de lo que había dicho.

Imaginé el sonido del piano, cerré los ojos mientras posicionaba mis manos en el acorde correspondiente.

Empecé el cálido rasgueo, marcando el tiempo con mi pie derecho. Estaba tan concentrado que no me di cuenta de que la puerta se abrió por completo.

— _**I think I'm back in the dream**_ —canté tristemente. Recordando la letra de esa canción que había escuchado un par de años anteriormente— _ **I think I'm back on the ceiling**_

Mientras tocaba, Hiro estaba detrás de mí, recargado en el marco de la puerta, escuchando mi interpretación.

— _ **Going up**_ —suspire— _ **He lights me up.**_

Ni siquiera escuché sus pasos, ni percibí cuando él se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

— _ **He breaks me up**_ — dije quedamente, tratando de ahogar un sollozo — _ **He lifts me up**_

Hiro se acercó lentamente hacia mí, procurando ser silencioso. Ahora sé que intentó tocar mi hombro, pero se contuvo…

— **Going up** —cerré los ojos con sentimiento, empezando a apagar los rasgueos— _ **He lights me up.**_

Justo cuando iba terminando ese verso, sentí su cálido toque en mi hombro. Abrí los ojos lentamente, un poco sorprendido por la acción de Hiro.

Esperé pacientemente, a que él se acercara más. Sentí como se hincó en la cama, su peso hundía un poco el colchón. Posó sus manos en mis hombros, para luego abrazarme por la espalda, pasando sus brazos por debajo de los míos, posando sus manos en mi pecho.

No dije nada. No me atrevía a romper el momento… y menos cuando algunas lágrimas empezaban a salir de mis ojos.

—Miguel—dijo Hiro—lo lamento mucho…

Dejé la guitarra apoyada a un lado de la cama. Sostuve una de sus manos entre las mías y la llevé a mi corazón.

—Me encanta cómo tocas—fue lo que dijo… justo como ese sueño de hace años—Lo haces con el corazón.

Sentía mi espalda mojada. Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos también.

—Perdóname, Miguel—sollozó quedamente—No quería decirte eso… es que…

—Shhhh—lo interrumpí, mirando ligeramente hacia atrás—lo entiendo… estabas desesperado. No querías lastimarme en realidad…

Hiro asintió y se aferró un poco más a mí. Se separó un poco, permitiéndome voltearme por completo para encararlo. Me hinqué en la cama también, para estar a su altura.

—¿Podrías… perdonarme?—preguntó mi novio—Por… por decirte eso...

Sonreí, sabía que las disculpas de Hiro eran sinceras. Lo tomé de las mejillas con ambas manos mientras con mis pulgares le quitaba las lágrimas.

—No hay nada que perdonar, amor—Hiro sonrió y tomó una de mis manos para profundizar el contacto con su mejilla, mientras cerraba los ojos… para sentir.

Ese roce avivó mi tristeza feliz. Todavía tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero me contuve para acercarme a Hiro lentamente.

Él posó sus brazos en mi cintura, nos miramos un momento, para decir lo que no pudimos… con las miradas entendimos muchas cosas…

—Porque sin ti no hay música… y sin música… me muero—le dije quedamente.

Hiro fue quien terminó de eliminar el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos,fue quien decidió acercarse, pegando sus labios contra los míos.

Miles de fuegos artificiales se escuchaban a nuestro alrededor… al menos en mi cabeza. Ese beso fue de los más bonitos que pude recordar en toda mi vida… una situación triste, un beso triste, un beso lleno de remordimiento y de perdón, pero que disfruté como nunca antes.

Porque eso es la tristeza feliz. Disfrutar de tu vida, alcanzar un buen lugar con tu tristeza…

Y así es el amor… es una tristeza feliz….

…

Cuando Miguel terminó de leer, miles de recuerdos invadieron al japoamericano.

Miró a Miguel con dulzura, todavía con su café entre las manos, depositando un beso en esa mejilla morena.

Miguel cerró el diario para abrazar un poco más al chico de sus sueños, a su amado esposo.

—Hey—dijo Hiro, removiéndose un poco—Entonces… la tristeza feliz es…

—El amor… la pérdida de un ser querido, el abandono… muchas cosas son tristeza feliz, dependiendo de cómo la sobrelleves.

—Por ejemplo—Hiro suspiro apenado—Tadashi murió hace años… pero aprendí a vivir con eso… aprendí a vivir con mi tristeza… entonces… ¿Eso es…?

—Tristeza feliz—dijo Miguel, orgulloso de que Hiro entendiera algo tan complicado como un concepto sacado de una película pero aplicado a la vida real.

El científico no era muy emocional, y haber descifrado ese mensaje era un logro importante.

—Como tú... aprendiste a vivir con tu tristeza, a pesar de estar tan lejos de tu familia… llegaste hasta aquí y estás bien.

—Sí, amor…—el moreno besó, con sus labios sabor a café, a su esposo.

—Entonces… soy tristemente feliz—reafirmó Hiro con orgullo.

— _You lights me up_ —canturreó Miguel, antes de ser atrapado por Hiro para plantarse otro beso…

La tristeza feliz está en cualquier lado; para esos dos, el amor era la tristeza feliz a ratos… eran como una explosión de emociones que se canalizaban en dos cuerpos, dos almas, dos mentes… profundamente enamorados. Profundamente conectados…

 _ **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3/DIA 3**_

 **Nota de la autora:** Ayyyyyyy :'( no lo hice a tiempo. Pero bueno…

¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP! Dios, me encanto escribirlo. Hablar de las emociones es muy difícil… pero weeeeey, esto me gustó.

Seguro se preguntarán "NO MAMES, AUTORA ¿DE CUÁL TE FUMASTE? ¿TRISTEZA FELIZ?"

Pues sí. Me gustó el concepto y estaba esperando este día impacientemente para que Hiro y Miguel tuvieran su tristeza feliz.

 **A ver** : Este concepto salió de una de mis películas favoritas. Se llama "Sing Street" y está bien chida. (A mí me gustó muchísimo por esos mensajes motivadores que trae :D va desde la autoestima, perseguir tus sueños, la importancia del arte, la familia… dios, tiene muchos mensajes. Véanla si pueden :D)

¡SPOILER!: En una escena, Raphina y Conor hablan acerca de una canción triste. La chica le pide a Conor que le escriba una canción feliz… y él pregunta

" _¿Qué pasa si yo no estoy feliz?"_

Ella responde:

" _Tu problema es que no eres feliz estando triste… Pero ese es el amor, Cosmo… Tristeza Feliz"_

Me encantó esta escena. La amé, porque ese chico comprendió algo:

" _Significa que estoy atascado en este agujero lleno de imbéciles, violadores y acosadores. Y voy a lidiar con ellos, ¿está bien? Así es la vida, voy a tratar de aceptarlo, continuar y crear un poco de arte"_

Si esto no inspira a nadie, ¡EN SERIO! Me moriré. XD

En fin, me gustó esto y traté de aplicarlo con Miguel y Hiro porque los amo 3 y porque lo vi bastante cercano a su amor… es hermoso sentir. Sentimientos que acaparan a Miguel y Hiro… ¡ahhhhhh! Me encanta.

¡Nos vemos mañana para el siguiente capítulo!

¡Los quiero! Atte: La chica tristemente feliz, Only Darkness


	4. Chapter 4 AVENTURA EN SIX FLAGS

DÍA 4: PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES

CAPÍTULO 4: "AVENTURA EN SIX FLAGS"

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Big Hero 6 y Coco no me pertenecen; pertenecen a Disney y a sus respectivos creadores. Sólo los uso por afición y nada más.

 **NOTA:** Miguel y Hiro ya tienen +20. Pero en las memorias del diario de Miguel tienen desde 16-18 hasta la actualidad (mayores a 20 años, pues) Contenido +13, palabras vulgares/altisonantes, FEELINGS, amor, felicidad y tristeza. Nothing more.

 **NOTA 2:**

Basado en hechos reales XD/ Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.

¡Ahora sí: A LEER!

 **CAPÍTULO 4: "AVENTURA EN SIX FLAGS"**

Faltaban pocos días para que Miguel y Hiro regresaran a México y pasaran la Navidad con la familia Rivera.

Entre los preparativos, las fiestas y el equipaje, Hiro decidió dejar todo a última hora y revisar el diario de Miguel otra vez. El moreno se estaba dando un baño, pues debían alistarse para ir a comprar los regalos para su familia y de paso, despedirse de Tía Cass (u obligarla a viajar a México con ellos).

Pero Hiro estaba más preocupado por otro asunto. Ese asunto era el diario. Se había vuelto su "libro favorito", y quería leer algo nuevo: una aventura en México, de las tantas que tuvieron.

Empezó a hojear el compendio de aventuras, seleccionando una hoja que llamó su atención.

Recordaba perfectamente ese día, pero se dio a la tarea de leerlo desde la perspectiva de Miguel. Se acomodó en la cama y empezó a leer.

….

"GUÍA DE SUPERVIVENCIA EN EL SIX FLAGS"

Decidí viajar a México durante las vacaciones para visitar a la familia, para comprar una guitarra nueva y para pasar tiempo de calidad con mi prometido (ah si, ya nos habíamos comprometido en ese entonces). Un día de tantos, cuando Hiro y yo estábamos en el departamento, lo invite a Six Flags.

Decidí llevar a Hiro porque él estaba muerto de aburrimiento en el departamento del Centro, y aunque yo no tenía muchos ánimos de ir... Sabía que Hiro amaría ese lugar.

¡Iba a casarme con un tipo que era superhéroe! Y serlo conlleva muchas actividades extremas: volar, evadir ataques, defensa personal, ataques directos, innovación de trajes y armas, y un sin fin de cosas más. Obviamente, Hiro iba a amar ese lugar. ¡Él amaba las situaciones extremas!

Me entusiasmaba la idea de llevarlo por primera vez a un parque de diversiones sin arriesgar su vida. Pero yo tenia muchas ganas de ir. Y de verdad no quería, no era amante de la adrenalina ni de los juegos mecánicos.

Odiaba subirme al dragoncito de la feria cuando era niño... Y nunca había visitado un parque de diversiones... Pero por Hiro era capaz de subirme al Popocatépetl, abordar un helicóptero y aventarme desde esa altura en paracaídas.

Si, lo sé. Soy bien intenso.

Íbamos en el metro para dirigirnos a Six Flags. Hiro estaba emocionado por mi invitación, no dejaba de hablar de lo bien que seguramente se iba a sentir esa experiencia:

—¡Imagina que estamos por las alturas! ¡Que el viento corre por tu cara mientras el carrito va subiendo, alejándose más del sueño! Y pronto—hizo un ademán con la mano para ejemplificar su idea— ¡BOOM! El carrito sale súper rápido, ¡Y alzas las manos en la montaña rusa cuando va descendiendo! ¿Imaginas la velocidad con la que saldríamos disparados, Miguel? Ah, seguramente será increíble—decía Hiro, mientras yo tragaba saliva pesadamente...

No me atraía la idea de sentir como eras sacudido bruscamente por los juegos ni de salir disparado como cohete de Fiesta patronal mientras iba sentado en una cabina incomoda, pero ya no podía arrepentirme.

Salimos del Metro y tomamos un camión que nos dejó en el estacionamiento de Six Flags. Desde ahí, pudimos ver una parte de los juegos y pudimos escuchar los gritos de las personas.

Hiro había vestido ligero, con una playera negra, su sudadera, sus bermudas y sus tennis rojos. Yo llevaba una playera blanca, pantalón de mezclilla y mis botas cafés, además de que cargábamos lo esencial: celular, cartera y dinero.

Al llegar, vimos una fila ENORME. Tuvimos que esperar al menos 30 minutos para llegar hasta la taquilla.

—Buenas tardes señor, ¿Qué desea?

—Estar en mi casa tocando la guitarra...—se me salió decirle a la chica. Ella me miró extrañada y repuse—Ah, digo... Eh... Serán dos entradas de adultos, por favor.

La chica comenzó a teclear algo y preguntó:

—¿Cuenta con el pase anual o alguna promoción?

—Creo que no.

—De acuerdo. Son $1,300 pesos, por favor.

Cuando escuche el precio, casi me iba de boca. ¿Era en serio? ¿Tanto dinero por solo dos entradas? No es que fuera tacaño, pero ese día solo llevaba $3,000 pesos que se suponía eran para toda la semana...

 **REGLA No. 1: "LLEVA MÁS DINERO DEL QUE CREES NECESITAR"**

Adiós dinero. Hiro, si alguna vez lees esto, déjame decirte que sales muy caro, pinche chino.

Busqué en mi cartera y le pague a la chica. La mano me temblaba de tan solo pensar que en menos de cinco minutos me había gastado tanto en dos mugrosa a entradas. Solo esperaba que ese parque valiera la pena...

Hiro me miró emocionado y me llevo de la mano hasta la entrada. Pero los guardias nos detuvieron y nos pidieron que dejáramos nuestras cosas en una bandeja para pasar por un detector de metales.

—Pasen de este lado, piernas separadas y brazos a los costados.

Bien... Eso era raro.

Hicimos lo que nos pedían, pasaron la bandeja por el escáner y nos comenzaron a examinar. Pasaron por mi cuerpo una especie de detector de metales. Me sentía como en la cárcel…

De pronto, me percaté de que ese guardia de seguridad estaba empezando a tocar a Hiro. Me enoje y rápidamente le dije:

—Épale cabrón. Cuidadito por donde tocas. Si quieres un chino, consíguete el tuyo—tome a Hiro de un brazo y lo pegué a mi cuerpo.

El guardia me miró incrédulo y no me respondió. Pasamos por nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos a la entrada.

—¡Miguel, pero no me tocó demasiado!—dijo Hiro bastante apenado y regañándome—Que vergüenza...

—Ah no, no voy a dejar que ningún pendejo te ande toqueteando en frente de mis narices.

—¡Idiota! Es su trabajo: revisar que no lleves armas o droga en la ropa—me dijo el pinche chino.

Procesé la información y supuse que Hiro tenía razón... Uhm, quizá si la había regado.

—Más vale prevenir—le dije mientras pasaba un brazo por su hombro e íbamos caminando hacia la entrada.

Nos pidieron los boletos y rápidamente entramos a Six Flags.

—¡WOOOOOOO!—dijo Hiro, en cuanto vio a muchísimas personas en una fila listos para entrar al Pueblo Polinesio—¡Corré Miguel! ¡VAMOS A ÉSTE!

Hiro señaló un lugar enorme, al parecer eran sólo tres columnas pero los árboles me impedían ver del todo. No tengo idea de cómo se llamaba, pero estaba seguro que esa madre no iba a ser generosa con nosotros.

—¿No te gustaría empezar con algo más ligero? Mira, ahí están las tazas que giran. O mira ese, hay cochecitos.

Hiro me miró incrédulo.

—Miguel… ya casi cumples 23 años y ¿todavía quieres subirte a los carritos?

Bien, ese era un buen punto. Hiro me miró socarronamente y dijo:

—Gallina.

Paren todo… Eso sí me había afectado. Mi orgullo Rivera jamás permitía que me dijeran "gallina", "cobarde", "sacatón" o "a que no te atreves" y mucho menos dejar que mi pinche chino me retara. Ah no.

—¿A quién le llamas gallina? Sólo lo decía porque… No creo que tú puedas soportar todo esto de golpe.

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA—Hiro comenzó a reírse con ganas—¿Lo dices en serio? Por favor, he enfrentado a mutantes, a arpías locas, deshice un portal y volé muchas veces arriba el puente de San Fransokyo ¿crees que esto no podré soportarlo?

—Estoy siendo considerado contigo—estaba empezando a molestarme.

—Ajá. Cobarde, no durarías ni un segundo en la montaña rusa.

—¿Quieres ver que sí puedo?

—Necesito pruebas, Miguel—Hiro sonrió con suficiencia.

Ese era un buen punto. Como sea, Hiro me estaba retando.

—Bien, pinche chino… hagamos algo. ¿Cuánto apuestas a que nos subimos a todos los juegos? Es más, a los que tú elijas. Si yo aguanto todo…

—¿Qué, Miguel?

Me quedé pensando. Debía haber algo que de verdad lo frustara y fuese un castigo por intentar retarme.

—¡Tendrás que sacar a pasear a Dante todos los días que estemos en Santa Cecilia!

Hiro ni se inmutó, mostrando su confiada mirada, como diciendo "Te voy a ganar y me vale madres lo que hagas"

—De acuerdo, pero si yo gano… deberás limpiar la caja de arena de Mochi por medio año. Tía Cass se irá de viaje y en cuanto regresemos, nos encargará al gato ese tiempo.

Esa era nueva información, pero accedí de inmediato. ¿Qué tan difícil era limpiar la caja de arena de un gatito?

Ahora sé que ese gato tiene problemas de digestión, o no sé que rayos comía. Siempre dejaba "sorpresas" apenas ibas a limpiar la caja. Creo que la mayor parte de las ganacias del Lucky Cat estaban destinadas a la compra de arena para gato…

En fin, acepté y fuimos corriendo al primer juego mecánico que vimos: EL KILAHUEA

Supuse que no era tan malo.

—¿Pff, no quieres uno del área infantil?—le pregunté, tratando de hacerme el fuerte. Voltee a ver el dichoso juego y ¡VIRGEN SANTÍSIMA! ESTABA ENORME.

Era una especie de torre triple, que tenia un triángulo en la parte superior. En cada torre, había un círculo de asientos como si fuera un anillo que subía y bajaba, y había nueve asiento, divididos en tres secciones, en cada columna.

Sentía que me estaba desmayando. No iba a arrepentirme… bueno, siempre podía saltarme la valla de seguridad y esconderme en el bote de basura más cercano, pero UN RIVERA JAMÁS SE RAJA.

Esperamos nuestro turno, todavía faltaban algunas personas para poder pasar, sólo faltaban pocas personas para que llegara el nuestro.

Me quedé platicando con Hiro para poder concentrarme y evadir el pinche miedo que me estaba acalambrando las piernas. Pero no sirvió de mucho.

—Mira… se ve tan grande y tan alto

—Hiro, ya basta…

—Imagina lo que sentirás hasta allá arriba... y que luego te dejen caer. Creo que utiliza el efecto antigravedad. Lo mismo que las naves espaciales…

—Hiro…

Y lo peor vino después. Presté atención en cómo los encargados de los juegos empezaban a preparar a quienes subirían al juego y dándoles indicaciones acerca del cinturón de seguridad.

Un encargado estaba ajustando el cinturón de una niña y escuchamos claramente cuando le dijo:

—Con cuidado, te agarras bien porque este cinturón se zafa con facilidad.

 **REGLA NO. 2: NO CONFÍES EN LOS ENCARGADOS DE LOS JUEGOS**

¡NO MAMES!

La chica comenzó a impacientarse y jaló el cinturón, mientras gritaba desesperada.

—NO, NO MANCHES, NO, ME QUIERO BAJAR, NO ME VOY A SUBIR A ESTA COSA, ME QUIERO BAJAAAAAaaaaa…r

La ignoraron por completo, pues el juego se activó y la mando al cielo. Literalmente. Su grito se perdió entre los demás.

Nos hizo gracia y empezamos a reírnos. Ya quería verme trepado ahí, gritando peor que esa niña.

Bien, era nuestro bendito turno.

Hiro y yo nos acomodamos en los asiento, bajamos el protector y nos colocamos el cinturón. El mismo tipo intentó hacerme la misma broma:

—Con cuidado, porque el cinturón se zafa con facilidad…

—CHINGA TU MADRE—lo dije con sinceridad.

Estaba impaciente. Ya había pasado como un minuto y nada de nada…

Miré a Hiro mientras trataba de darle mi mejor sonrisa, pero fracasé, al sentir como nuestros pies dejaban el suelo y quedaban colgando de los asientos. ¡CABRONES! Activaron el juego de repente y sin avisar.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!/¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAHHHHHH!—gritamos.

Sentí que el alma se me salía y que los chilaquiles que habia desayunado volvían a mi estómago. La sensación era espantosa, pero Hiro parecía divertirse. Eso era una excelente recompensa.

Al llegar a una altura considerable, bajaron lentamente los asientos, los volvieron a subir pero ahora hasta lo más alto…

Me quedé estupefacto por la vista panorámica. Era lo mejor que ese juego podía ofrecer. Se veía absolutamente todo el Valle de Mexico, incluso ciudad Satélite.

—NO MAMES, NO MAMES, NO MAMES, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—ojalá pudiera gritar así en los conciertos.

Pero el gusto me duró poco, porque bajaron los pinches asientos de nuevo, los volvieron a subir y los volvieron a bajar. Sólo sentía una sensación de cosquilleó en mi estómago, como si subiera y bajara igual que el pinche juego.

 **REGLA NO. 3 "NO TE SUBAS AL KILAHUEA, A MENOS QUE HAYAS COMIDO LIGERO Y QUE QUIERAS SENTIR BIEN PINCHE FEO EN EL ESTÓMAGO"**

Finalmente, nos bajaron y nos quitaron los cinturones…

Me quedé pasmado. Bajé como pude y cuando nos llevaron a la salida casi me desmayo.

—Jajajajaja, fue increíble ¿verdad?—dijo Hiro completamente contento.

Me apoyé en mis rodillas, respirando profundamente. Creo que eso fue lo peor que experimenté… bueno, lo segundo peor. Una vez, un muerto me aventó desde un edificio (fue caída libre), y comparándolo con eso, no se sentía tan feo…

Me repuse de inmediato mirando a Hiro y sonriéndole de lado:

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Hiro?

Hiro alzó la ceja y en seguida me llevó al Boomerang… fuck. Esa fue una excelente idea.

El Kilahuea fue lo peor de ese día. Nos subimos al Boomerang, al Batman, al Joker... A todos los juegos. Y en cada uno pasó algo gracioso. Pero me limitaré a contar los mejores y los más desconcertantes.

En el boomerang, sentí como si se me fuera la sangre a la cabeza por tantas vueltas que dimos. Me imagino que mi cara fue como para morirse de risa, porque Hiro sacó su celular e intentó sacarme una fotografía.

Sin embargo, no nos dijeron que el juego también iba de reversa. Por la fuerza, Hiro soltó su celular y se hizo pedazos. Sumado a esto, las monedas que había

Terminó completamente enojado y queriendo desquitarse conmigo.

 **REGLA NO. 4: JAMÁS SAQUES TU CELULAR NI TU DINERO EN LOS JUEGOS.**

Pero supe tranquilizarlo, y lo animé a ir al Huracán. En ese lugar, unos estudiantes de secundaria se sentaron al lado nuestro. Era como quince alumnos, pero de entre todos… ¿Por qué le tocó al más gritón al lado de mi novio? Apenas el juego comenzó a elevarnos, el chico comenzó a gritar horriblemente.

Eso, sumado a los rechinidos del metal oxidado, lo hacía insoportable. Ni siquiera íbamos a la mitad, cuando el mecanismo nos puso de cabeza y empezó a girar.

—TE ODIO, MICHELLE—le gritó el niño a su amiga de al lado. Pero Hiro no se contuvo.

—YO TE ODIO A TI, NIÑO PENDEJO, CASI ME DEJAS SORDO—Bien… Hiro no era muy bueno con los niños, mucho menos con los pubertos.

 **REGLA NO. 5: NUNCA HAGAS ENOJAR A HIRO EN LOS JUEGOS MECÁNICOS.**

Al terminar, fuimos corriendo a la Catapulta. Convencí a Hiro de que ese juego no sería tan malo.

Consistía en una especie de martillo que se movía. Lo sé, suena extraño, pero el juego tenía forma de eso.

Cuando nos subimos, ajustaron la palanca se seguridad. Sin embargo, creo que a la chica encargada se le pasó la mano conmigo, pues al ajustar la palanca, ejerció más fuerza de la debida.

Cuando comenzó el juego, los asientos se elevaron y los mandaron para atrás, sin embargo, de un momento a otro, la dirección cambió y giró hacia enfrente…

Sentí como si me extrangularan la entrepierna. FUE HORRIBLE.

Y el movimiento se repetía. Sólo descansaba cuando íbamos para atrás. Y CUANDO NOS ELEVARON, NOS DEJARON COMO UN MINUTO VOLCADOS HACIA ENFRENTE.

 **REGLA NO. 6: SI ERES HOMBRE, CUIDADO CON LA PALANCA DE SEGURIDAD EN LA CATAPULTA.**

Al bajar, tuve que irme sobando discretamente.

El siguiente juego fue la Medusa. Decían que era una de las mejores atracciones de ese lugar. Al llegar una chica estaba casi gritando y haciendo un escándalo. Ella estaba contoneándose y aclamando ser una amante de la adrenalina. Me quedé muy confundido. ¿No era ella quien había suplicado piedad en "El Kilahuea"? Claro, era ella.

Bien, pues le sucedió algo similar con la Medusa.

El encargado estaba ajustando el chaleco de seguridad y le dijo:

—Debes de tener cuidado, a veces se cae al carrito y este asiento no trae cinturón. Ya ves que la Medusa está hecha de madera, pero no te preocupes. Sólo te astillarás un poco.

La niña abrió sus ojos con miedo y trató de sacarse el chaleco, pero no pudo.

—No, NO MAMES, no, no no, ¡NO VAYAN A ACTIVAR EL JUEGOOOO!—gritaba. La ignoraron por completo. El chico que manejaba el mecanismo apretó el botón de eyección y el carrito salió disparado.

Esa niña iba a regresar a su casa traumada.

—No creo que se caiga la estructura—dijo Hiro—A menos que las termitas hagan su trabajo y esa chica termine peor que en Final Destination 3.

—A veces creo que eres muy pesimista, amor—le dije con sinceridad.

Fue un recorrido extremo, donde al final nos sacaron una fotografía. Salimos con las manos alzadas mientras gritábamos a todo pulmón. Todavía conservo esa fotografía.

Después de eso, nos dio hambre y decidimos ir a comer algo en la sección de comida.

 **REGLA NO. 7: LA COMIDA ESTÁ MUY, PERO MUY CARA**

¿EN SERIO, UNA PINCHE HAMBURGUESA TODA FEA A 80 PESOS?

Terminamos comiendo unos nachos, una hamburguesa y un refresco… Obviamente no nos llenamos y pedimos una crepa y dos cafés para compartir.

Después de eso, nos fuimos directamente al Superman.

En ese lugar, nos tardamos casi una hora para ingresar. Había un chingo de gente (y porque me distraje viendo toda la sala temática de Superman).

Cuando por fin llegamos a la fila limitada por vallas de seguridad, nos tomamos el tiempo para conversar tranquilamente, sólo que algo me estaba inquietando.

Un poco más adelante, habia un grupo de güeros desteñidos. Al parecer eran alemanes porque hablaban demasiado brusco. Me sacaban mínimo una cabeza de altura, los desgraciados eran altos y (joder, debía aceptarlo) bastante atractivos.

Los hubiera pasado desapercibido, de no ser porque volteaban a mirarnos muy seguido. Cada vez que sentía una mirada pesada, ya sabía que eran los malditos güeros altotes.

Lo que pensé inicialmente era que quizá estaban viendo a mi prometido. Porque ¡VAMOS! ¿Quién no se fijaría en un chinito como Hiro? Era guapo, era hermoso y su belleza deslumbra a cualquiera.

Me enojé ante la posibilidad de que uno de esos güeros le dirigiera una sola palabra y pasé un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hiro. Él odiaba las muestras de afecto en público, así que me miró muy mal.

—Miguel, aquí no—golpeó mi mano para deshacer el agarre y avanzó en la fila.

Cuando por fin estábamos a punto de pasar, nos asignaron asientos diferentes. Miré a Hiro con pesar, pero si tenía suerte, quizá podíamos volver a subirnos sin que nadie se percatara de eso.

Sin embargo, visualicé en la parte delantera a los güeros que no dejaba de vernos.

Hiro pasó al lado de ellos y mi sangre comenzó a calentarse, al creer que lo detendrían y comenzarían a coquetearle en frente mío. Pero no, no pasó nada de eso. Lo pasaron por alto.

Me tranquilicé enseguida, pensé que quizá había malinterpretado todas las intenciones de esos chicos. Lo que me desconcertó fue que uno de los gueros se dirigió hacia mí lugar.

Su grupo de amigos se adelantó, él les gritó algo en su lengua y ellos comenzaron a reírse mientras se despedían.

El asiento a mi lado estaba vacío, entonces él preguntó con un buen español:

—¿Puedo _sentarrme_ al lado tuyo?

Asentí, un poco más aliviado de haber confirmado que no estaba interesado en Hiro.

Nos pusimos los cinturones y la barrera protectora. Él me sonrió bastante nervioso y me preguntó:

—¿Es tu _prrimerra_ vez aquí?

Comencé a reirme, porque su acento me causaba gracia. La pronunciación de la "r" me mató de risa.

—Sí amigo, ¿y la tuya?—pregunté con un poco más de confianza.

—Igual—se aferró un poco a la barra protectora.

Intenté saludar a Hiro antes de que comenzara el recorrido, pero a él le había tocado hasta el frente, y a mí en el medio.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—me preguntó.

—Miguel. Un placer…. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Si, los idiotas comenzaron el recorrido sin previo aviso OTRA VEZ. La parte más aterradora fue la PUTA SUBIDA.

—NO MAMES, WEY… NO MAMES, NO MAMES, NO MAMES—me dejé llevar un poco por mis mexicanismos. Tengo esa mala costumbre.

— _Cabrrón_ , esto está de la chingada—me respondió, aferrándose a su asiento y soltando una carcajada nerviosa.

Me reí bastante, ese chico quizá me entendía y quizá había vivido en México por algún tiempo. ¿Qué clase de extranjero te dice eso?

—Nos vamos a morir acá, cabrón.

—¡LEVANTA LAS MANOS PARA SENTIR QUE VUELAS!—me gritó cuando nos detuvimos en la cima.

Él las levantó y yo lo imite, intenté preguntarle:

—¿POR ESO LE DICEN EL SUPERMAAA…? AAAAAAHHHHHHH NOMAMESNOMAMESNOMAMES!—empecé a gritar a mitad de mi pregunta.

Fue uno de los mejores recorridos, fue muy divertido, pero me hubiera gustado que Hiro estuviera conmigo en ese recorrido.

Cuando bajamos, le dije a mi "nuevo amigo":

—¡Estuvo chingón!—salté del carrito y me dirigí a la salida para buscar a Hiro—¡Nos vemos luego!

Me despedí con la mano y salí en busca de Hiro, porque no había visto cuando él se bajó del carrito.

Al salir, me di cuenta de que nos habían fotografiado otra vez. Busqué en la pantalla a Hiro y sonreí al verlo tan animado. Estaba con sus ojitos rasgados bastante abiertos, gritando con su extraño cabello siendo levantado por el aire y con las manos levantadas. Una chica se había sentado al lado de él, pero le dije a la señorita de la foto:

—Por favor, recorte a esta persona de la toma e imprima sólo la foto del chico.

Ella asintió y me dio la foto, la pagué y me dirigí a la salida. Hiro me estaba esperando hasta el final de la tienda de souvenirs. Lo saludé y le mostré la foto. Él me miró y me dijo:

—Si, también vi tu foto.

Estaba un poco serio, ¿qué le había sucedidó?

—¿Hiro, tienes algo? ¿te cayó mal la comida?

 **REGLA NO. 8: "NO COMAS EN SIX FLAGS, LAS TORTAS DE AFUERA ESTÁN MEJOR"**

—NO, TONTO, es sólo que…

Escuché unas escandalosas risas a nuestras espaldas. Eran los alemanes, quienes estaban palmeando a mi amigo del Superman. Él sujetaba su foto con ambas manos y me saludó a lo lejos.

Le devolví el saludo cordialmente, pero sentí que Hiro haló de mi playera con fuerza.

Iba a reclamarle, pero mi pinche chino me calló con un beso, al que yo correspondí con ganas. Cuando me separé de él, mi amigo alemán ya no estaba.

Después de eso, nos dirigimos a otros juegos…

Cuando pasamos cerca del Splash, mojaron a Hiro. Fue muy gracioso, porque no lo esperábamos. Mi novio iba caminando al lado mío, conversando acerca del buen día que era, y de un momento a otro, una ola de agua mojó a Hiro, pero yo no me dí cuenta.

—¿No sentiste una pequeña brisita? ¿Será que está empezando a llover?—le pregunté a mi novio, mientras caminaba todavía. Pero él no me respondió.

—¿Hiro?—voltee hacia atrás al no escuchar su respuesta, y traté de no reirme… se los juro. Pero me resultó imposible

Mi novio estaba con el cabello completamente mojado, escurriéndole por la frente, empapado hasta los huesos.

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA….

. Creo que Hiro era como un pequeño gato a quien el agua molestaba ante el más mínimo contacto (Por algo, Mochi y el se llevan muy bien). Y como si se tratara de una señal divina, En cuanto subimos al Splash, nos quedamos completamente mojados; cuando bajamos del juego, pasamos por un puente hehco de piedra, y una poderosa ola de agua golpeó a Hiro. (Otra vez)

Obviamente, me empecé a reir con ganas. Ese día Dios quería bañar a mi chinito a como diera lugar.

Sin embargo, el karma existe…

Pues en el Río Salvaje me caí de la lancha. No mames, el agua estaba completamente helada. No pregunten cómo me caí… Sólo me resbalé intentando tirar a Hiro de la lancha.

A pesar de eso, fueron los juego acuáticos más chingones a los que me había subido, pero no contábamos con una cosa: LA ROPA

No habíamos llevado otra muda, entonces tuvimos que comprar ropa en Six Flags.

 **REGLA NO. 9: "NO TE SUBAS A LOS JUEGOS ACUÁTICOS SI NO LLEVAS ROPA EXTRA"**

Como sea, cuando nos fuimos a comprar la ropa. Elegí una playera de Batman y una de Superman para Hiro, así como pantalones y un par de boxers de nuestra talla.

Tuvimos que cambiarnos en la sección de lockers a escondidas, porque no teníamos acceso a ellos.

Estabamos a punto de cambiarnos, cuando vimos a un guardia de seguridad rondando por ahí; nos apresuramos a meternos en un cuarto de servicio, al parecer ahí guardaban las cosas de la limpieza y esperar a que el guardia desapareciera de ahí.

En cuanto el tipo se fue, traté de abrir la puerta para volver a los lockers, cambiarnos e irnos de una vez… pero no me percaté de la cercanía que tenía con Hiro.

Ambos estábamos semi-desnudos, con la poca ropa mojada, nuestros cuerpos muy cercanos… Y él inició todo.

Empezó a tocarme descaradamente, aprovechando que sólo tenía puesto el pantalón. Y yo… bueno, soy un hombre débil a los encantos de semejante espécimen asiático.

No quiero entrar en detalles ahora, porque me voy a calentar y Hiro está en el trabajo, por eso escribiré que en ese cuarto de limpieza, Hiro

Cuando salímos de ahí, nos dimos cuenta de que nuestra ropa ya estaba seca, incluso los zapatos.

Avergonzado, pero muy feliz, tomé a Hiro de la mano y nos dirigimos a la entrada del parque.

Estuvo increíble. Todavía tengo ganas de regresar algún día a Six Flags.

…..

Hiro terminó de leer al mismo tiempo que Miguel salía del baño, envuelto en una toalla y secándose el cabello con una más pequeña.

La visión se le antojó al pelinegro, el agua curriendo por esos músculos de piel morena… y esa toalla que delimitaba su trasero… mierda, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Pero no era momento, quizá mas tarde… en la noche, podría abusar todo lo que quisiera de su esposo.

—¿Estabas leyendo sin mí?—pregunto Rivera, bastante ofendido.

—Te estabas tardando—dijo Hiro, dándole la espalda. Debía encontrar algo con lo cual contraatacar. Miró el diario y se le ocurrió una idea—El que debería estar enojado soy yo… En esta cosa, dijiste que alguien más se te habia hecho atractivo…

Miguel lo miró confundido, Hiro le enseño la página donde Miguel alababa la belleza de los gueros alemanes y el moreno comenzó a reírse.

—Jajajaja, Hiro, eso fue hace un par de años, ya ni me acordaba de ese cabrón—dijo mientras tomaba un bóxer negro y se lo colocaba. Curiosamente, el bóxer de Batman que había elegido en Six Flags—Pero no dije nada malo, sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti.

Se acercó y le dio un beso corto a Hiro. Él pelinegro se acomodó en la cama y le dijo:

—¿Sabes que ese tipo quería ligarte?—Miguel se estaba poniendo su pantalón de mezclilla—Por eso te besé en frente de él.

El cantante se quedó pensando y miró a su pareja extrañado. Le preguntó:

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta? Es decir… pensé que sólo era amable conmigo—volteó de nuevo para buscar su camisa. Eligió una de rayas, de esas que le gustaba vestir y que se pegaba a su cuerpo.

—Te miraba mucho… y cuando fue a sentarse contigo en el Superman, lo confirmé. De hecho, cuando te besé, su cara de decepción fue increíble. Sus amigos sólo lo palmearon en la espalda y se fueron—dijo Hiro bastante divertido. Todavía recordaba la cara del pobre tipo cuando y su molestia cuando con señas le dijo "ÉL ES MÍO"

De hecho, Hiro no le contó a su esposo que le enseñó el dedo medio al güero mientras "marcaba su territorio".

Miguel no se lo creía ¿EN SERIO, UN ALEMÁN QUIZÓ LIGARLO?

—De cualquier manera, no te iba a dejar por un güero que hablaba chistoso—dijo Miguel, mientras se calzaba sus zapatos y se ponía desodorante.

—Lo sabía—Hiro miró el atuendo de su esposo, comenzando a sentir la sangre caliente—Quizá deberíamos regresar a Six Flags muy pronto ¿No crees?—respondió Hiro con un pequeño toque a su trasero en cuanto Miguel pasó cerca.

Su marido se estremeció al sentir ese roce. Llevaba años conociendo a Hiro, y sabía cuando él tenía ganas… Y el pobre moreno, no tenía opción; así que acorraló a su esposo entre su cuerpo y la cama.

—¿Estás seguro?—el moreno empezó a besar el níveo cuello de Hiro—Se nos hará tarde…

—Será rápido—dijo Hiro. Como siempre, había cedido a su deseo.

El moreno le sonrió de lado se apresuró a besarlo y a "empezar". Sabía que cuando Hiro tenía ganas, nada lo iba a parar, aunque eso ameritara volverse a bañar y volver a vestirse.

—Sí, definitivamente, deberíamos regresar algún día a Six Flags…

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 4/DÍA 4**

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA** :

Jajajajaja, espero que hayan gustado de este cap. La verdad, me divertí muchísimo creando este cap.

Y en serio, está basado en hechos reales x'D porque aquí su servidora, tuvo una experiencia bien fuerte en el Six Flags y en particular, en el Kilahuea. Wey, odio ese juego, pero me volvería a subir lml

Mi best friend, un amigo y yo nos aventamos a irnos al Six Flags y ¡Estuvo de locos! Me gustó. La historia de la niña es 100% real no fake, incluso la apodamos "la niña vergas"; lo de los alemanes no fue tan real (ay ) pero sí los ví ahí tratando de socializar con la gente (no mames, los hice gays en esta historia, pero tenía ganas de poner celoso a Hiro en este cap otra vez. Amo a Hiro celoso) y otras cosillas más… pero los dejaré con la dudaaaaaaa.

Asdfghjkl ¿Qué les pareció?

¡Sorry por la tardanza! ¡Y SIGAMOS CON LA HIGUEL WEEK! Que neta amo esta dinámica con todo mi corazón. ¡WEEEEEEY!, Todos los trabajos son maravillosos (TuT) me encantan

¡Me sorprende todo el talento que hay en este maravilloso fandom! Es HER-MO-SO.

¡NOS VEMOS MAÑANAAAAAA!

¡Los quiero! Atte: Only Darkness 3 orgullosa se pertener al fandom Higuel 3


	5. Chapter 5 EL MEJOR REGALO

DÍA 5 "INTERCAMBIO"

CAPÍTULO 5 "REGALOS"

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Big Hero 6 y Coco no me pertenecen; pertenecen a Disney y a sus respectivos creadores. Sólo los uso por afición y nada más.

 **NOTA** : Miguel y Hiro ya tienen +20. Pero en las memorias del diario de Miguel tienen desde 16-18 hasta la actualidad (mayores a 20 años, pues) Contenido +13, palabras vulgares/altisonantes, FEELINGS, amor, serenatas 3 Nothing more.

 **NOTA 2** : El set-list de las canciones que Miguel le dedica a Hiro son:

Contigo aprendí-Armando Manzanero ft. Carlos Cuevas (también lo pueden buscar con la versión de Alejandro Fernández)

Bésame mucho-Vicente Fernández (o pueden colocar la versión de Jorge Blanco)

Cien años-Pedro Infante

Serenata Huasteca-Pedro Infante

Deja que salga la luna-Pedro Infante

(NI SE NOTA QUE ME GUSTAN SUS CANCIONES, ¿VERDAD?)

Ahora sí, ¡A LEER!

 **CAPÍTULO 5 "REGALOS"**

Miguel estaba terminando de hacer las maletas. Al día siguiente, su avión saldría a las 8:00 AM, y tenían que preparar todo: boletos, ropa, regalos, etc.

El moreno estaba feliz, esa sería la séptima navidad que pasaba al lado de Hamada. Guardaba la ropa de su esposo en su maleta negra, asegurándose de que no se llevara papeles ni piezas de robots que pensaba construir en vacaciones.

Lo conocía bien, y sabía que su esposo trabajaba demasiado; incluso en vacaciones, Hiro insistía en llevar a sus viajes herramientas, su laptop portátil o algún artefacto multiusos para avanzar en alguna investigación o invención.

Eso le preocupaba a Miguel, no quería que su esposo se enfermara por todo el estrés que su trabajo conllevaba, y evitaba a toda costa ese tipo de materiales en la maleta de su marido, aunque tuviera que volver a sacar la ropa de la maleta y volver a acomodarla al finalizar la inspección.

Hiro había salido a comprar algunas frituras para comérselas mientras esperaban su vuelo, o al menos eso le había dicho al moreno, porque en realidad pretendía buscar un regalo de última hora para Miguel.

Y Miguel lo sabía, así que Miguel decidió ver una película mientras su esposo regresaba. Estaba casi seguro que se iba a tardar, porque Hiro tenía una manía de ser "perfeccionista" en algunos casos, entre ellos, eligiendo el regalo perfecto para su marido; pasaba horas y horas tratando de encontrar algo que de verdad volviera loco a Miguel.

El mexicano agradecía esos gestos, los regalos de Hiro siempre eran los mejores. Una vez le regaló una guitarra fabricada exclusivamente para él, cuando menos se lo esperaba.

Miguel sonrió para sí mismo, puso pausa a la película y fue a buscar su diario. Definitivamente, quería recordar el primer intercambio de Navidad donde Hiro y su familia participaron activamente, y también el intercambio de su primer aniversario, pues en esas fechas, el chinito bonito le regaló su guitarra.

En cuanto Miguel encontró el diario, se sentó en el sofá y abrió el pequeño libro de aventuras para comenzar a leer.

….

"LOS REGALOS DE MI CHINO"

Sé que sonará muy loco, y que toda la gente que nos lo pregunta no lo cree, pero Hiro es el esposo que más se preocupa por los regalos que le dará a su pareja.

Y yo lo avalo y lo confirmo.

Una diferencia abismal entre nosotros es el tipo de regalos que estamos acostumbrados a darnos. Yo prefiero ser detallista, no esperar una fecha en especial para sorprender a mi precioso chinito; Hiro se la vive recibiendo chocolates, ositos de goma, serenatas a media noche y pequeños obsequios (como esas figurillas de superhéroes o algunas herramientas que le gustan).

Y yo sólo recibo dos regalos o más en lo que va del año: en mi cumpleaños, en nuestro aniversario y quizá en Navidad.

Pero no me quejo, al contrario, agradezco los regalos de mi querido esposo.

Durante la primera Navidad con los Rivera, donde por fin conocieron a Hiro, recibí por primera vez un regalo de intercambio de Navidad de mi chinito.

Habíamos ido de vacaciones de Navidad a Santa Cecilia; yo ya tenía unos 19 años y Hiro 21. Después de tomar un vuelo de San Fransokyo a la ciudad de México, tomamos un camión que nos llevaría a Santa Cecilia, era un viaje de al menos 7 horas.

—Ay que emoción—le dije—Por fin vas a conocer a Mamá Elena, a Coco, bueno, a mis papás ya los conoces… pero también conocerás a Abel, Rosa, Manny, Benny…

Le mencioné a todos los familiares de los que me acordaba, mientras él revisaba una pequeña libreta con anotaciones.

—¡Vamos a ir a las posadas, y probarás los tamales de mi abuelita! Será increíble ¿Verdad que sí, Hiro?

No me respondió, estaba practicando su español con frases "Buenas tardes, señores, es un gusto conocerlos", "Que ríca comida, señora Elena", "Hola, Rosa"

—Hiro…

Nada, seguía mirando su libreta donde apuntaba sus frases y mientras las repetí en voz alta.

—Hiro…

Hiro estaba sumamente nervioso, pero fingía no estarlo. Se le notaba en su semblante: las manos le temblaban y movía los pies con desesperación.

Le quité la libreta de las manos, para ver que tanto había escrito. Me sorprendí al ver al menos la mitad de la libreta llena con frases en español, la otra mitad estaba repleta de las fotos y los nombres de mis familiares.

—¡Devuélveme esa libreta!

—Hiro, ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Hiro me quitó la libreta de las manos, mientras me miraba mal.

—Porque quiero darle una buena impresión a tus familia…

Sonreí, él de verdad se estaba esforzando. Le había contado que la Familia Rivera era una bastante peculiar, y que si te atrevías a dañar a uno de sus miembros, era inminente el rechazo de TODA la familia.

—Eso me queda claro… pero ¿por qué tienes todas esas fotos y la información de TODA mi familia?

Hiro me dijo, obviando:

—Porque necesitaba saber de qué hablar con ellos…No tienes idea de lo mucho que me cuesta entablar una conversación que no tenga que ver con robots, programación o acerca de salvar la ciudad.

Mire a Hiro, sabía que era muy antisocial en algunos aspectos, y que en confianza era un total desmadre. Pero lo tranquilicé.

—No te preocupes, chinito. Le vas a caer bien a mi familia—le dije para tratar de calmarlo. Sólo le pedía a Papá Héctor, Mamá Imelda y a Mamá Coco que así fuera.

Obviamente, no le dije abiertamente que por él me había peleado con mi familia hace un par de años, y que pensaron que los estaba abandonando por irme con un chino-gringo. Si me atrevía a decirle eso, seguramente se iba a desmallar y huiría de Santa Cecilia.

Yo también tenía mis dudas acerca de presentarlo formalmente con mi familia, sabía que los Rivera teníamos un trato muy cordial con la gente nueva, pero si se trataba de un miembro de nuestra familia, lo examinaríamos hasta el más mínimo detalle.

En cuanto llegamos a Santa Cecilia, mi abuelita le hizo un sinfín de preguntas a mi novio. Desde el clásico "¿A QUÉ TE DEDICAS?, ¿QUÉ PRETENDES CON MI NIETO?, ¿CUÁLES SON TUS VERDADERAS INTENCIONES?" Hasta "¿CUÁNDO PIENSAN CASARSE"

Dios mío… los primeros días fueron un caos. Llevaron a Hiro al cementerio donde le contaron la historia de todos nuestros familiares y obviamente de la tradición del día de muertos, luego le enseñaron el arte de hacer zapatos y más tarde le enseñaron a hacer mole y tamales…

No sé cómo, pero Hiro aprendió a hacer un mole bien sabroso, eso sí me sacó de onda, porque no entendía cómo era posible saber hacer mole pero que se te queme un simple huevo.

En fin, Hiro les contó a todos que era una especie de ingeniero en robótica, y en sus tiempos libres, era un superhéroe.

Mi abuelita pegó el grito en el cielo, pero Hiro le explicó que básicamente, era como un policía normal. Les hablo de San Fransokyo y de todos los villanos que había enfrentado…

Rosa no le creyó, hasta que vio cómo se colocaba su armadura portátil. ¡¿POR QUÉ CHINGADOS HABÍA LLEVADO ESO?!

Finalmente, Hiro supo ganarse el corazón de toda mi familia… ¡INCLUSO LE HACÍAN MÁS CASO A ÉL QUE A MÍ! Bueno, al menos los impresionó. Definitivamente, se habían llevado bien y eso calmó agitado corazón.

Ya consideraban a Hiro como parte de la familia, que lo incluyeron en el intercambio de Navidad. Mi familia acostumbraba a intercambiar pequeños obsequios el 24 de Diciembre, según el nombre que te tocara.

Hicieron la lista, echaron los pequeños papelitos en una bolsita y los repartieron entre todos. A mí, me había tocado Abel. Supuse que un balón de futbol o una camiseta de la selección sería lo adecuado.

Hiro se rehusó a decirme quién le había tocado, así que fuimos rápidamente a comprar los regalos.

El día de Navidad había llegado, y los regalos se encontraban debajo del árbol. Después de la cena (romeritos con mole amarillo, tamales y ensalada de manzana) y de arrullar al Niño Dios, empezamos con el intercambio.

El primero en levantarse a dar su regalo, fue mi Padre, le había tocado Manny, luego Manny le dio un regalo a Rosa, Rosa le dio su regalo a la tía Gloria…

Finalmente, sólo quedábamos mi abuelita, Abel, mi padre, Hiro y yo.

Mi abuelita se levantó y con el regalo en sus manos y se dirigió a Hiro. Él estaba completamente sorprendido…

—Mira chamaco, sé que esta tierra es nueva pa' ti, sé que estas costumbres no son parecidas a las que tienes allá y no sé si te guste mi regalo. Pero te lo doy de todo corazón, MI'JO.

DIOS, sentí una especie de alegría y ganas de llorar al ver cómo mi abuelita le daba ese regalo a Hiro… ¡SE HABÍA GANADO EL CARIÑO DE MI ABUELITA! Eso era un gran logro.

Hiro le agradeció, deshizo la envoltura y sacó el regalo. Era una playera de los Avengers (Ahora ya me explicaba por qué mi abuelita me preguntaba tanto las cosas que le gustaban a Hiro y por qué me insistía en que le mostrara imágenes de los dichosos vengadores) y un par de botas marca Rivera.

Fue increíble ver la cara de emoción de Hiro. Se puso la playera y recibió un abrazo de mi abuelita.

—Muchas gracias, señora Elena…

—Ay, no agradezcas nada, Hiro—Mi abuelita lo miró y con lágrimas en los ojos, le dijo—que es algo pequeño en comparación a lo que tú has hecho mucho por mi nieto.

La escena era conmovedora.

Finalmente, Hiro tomó el último regalo debajo del árbol y se dirigió hacia mí.

—Esto es tuyo, Miguel—me dijo bastante apenado por haberme dado ese regalo en frente de toda mi familia.

Yo me emocioné bastante y lo abrí. Era un conjunto de cuerdas para mi guitarra y ropa casual. (Incluídos unos boxers, porque se me habían roto unos… no daré más explicaciones)

Abracé a Hiro, con toda intención de plantarle un beso. Pero él me dijo al oído "NI SE TE OCURRA, NO EN FRENTE DE TU FAMILIA".

Eso me desanimó un poco, pero lo abracé más fuerte. No iba a permitir que una restricción como esa arruinara el momento del todo.

El intercambio finalizó conmigo, dándole un regalo a Abel y Abel a mi padre.

Fue lindo. En cuanto dieron las 12:00, fuimos todos a la Iglesia para ver los fuegos artificiales. En medio de la celebración, Hiro tiró de mi camisa y me dijo:

—Ven, acompáñame. Necesito mostrarte algo.

Asentí y le dije a Coco que me excusara con mis papás.

—¿A dónde vas, Miguel?

—Con Hiro, va a enseñarme algo, hermanita. Ve con mis papás y avísales, por favor—Coco asintió y fue corriendo con ellos.

Me voltee para seguir a Hiro.

—¿Sabes de un lugar donde podamos estar sin que nadie más nos moleste?—Preguntó mi amado novio

—Claro que sí. Ven—nos dirigimos a mi pequeño escondite cuando era niño.

Cuando le expliqué a Hiro toda la historia de ese lugar, se sorprendió bastante. Ahora que estábamos allí dentro, le era más fácil comprender por qué nadie se enteró del altar a De la Cruz y mucho menos de la guitarra que armé hace años.

Antes de entrar al pequeño ático, me metí a la casa por mi guitarra y el regalo que tenía preparado para Hiro.

Una vez dentro, encendí las velas y me senté frente a él.

—¿Qué querías mostrarme?—pregunté bastante emocionado.

—Pues… es esto—Hiro sacó detrás de su pantalón una pequeña caja. La miré con curiosidad y la tomé. Él me miró con una sonrisa y me dijo—Feliz Navidad, Miguel.

Sonreí al ver el regalo. Cuando lo abrí, me llevé una mano a la boca. Eran un collar con forma de plumilla, que tenía grabada una frase: "Para mi idiota favorito. De Hiro"

—¡OH RAYOS!—dije emocionado—¡Esto es… es hermoso! Hiro, muchísimas gracias.

Me puse el collar y lo miré. Estaba seguro que no había salido nada barato. La idea me desanimó un poco, porque Hiro ya me había dado algo en el intercambio con mi familia y ahora me daba eso… pero me repuse, pues planeaba darle algo a mi querido novio.

—Hiro, también tengo algo para ti. No te muevas, por favor. Pero cierra los ojos. No los abras hasta que yo te diga.

Me apresuré a sacar la guitarra y su regalo de Navidad donde lo había ocultado.

—Hiro, abre los ojos—le dije mientras dejaba la guitarra en el suelo y le mostraba su regalo—Y considera esto, como parte del intercambio…

Saqué una bolsa enorme de panditas que había comprado en el mercado más cercano. No era mucho, en cuanto a la economía, pero era todo lo que podía ofrecerle en ese entonces.

Él me miró embobado, no se lo podía creer.

—M-Miguel… ¡GRACIAS!—se acercó y me abrazó con mucha fuerza que caí de espaldas.

Nos empezamos a reir y recibí un beso como recompensa.

Esa noche y a la luz de las velas, le dediqué "Contigo aprendí" de Armando Manzanero.

Él me miraba expectante, con muchísimo cariño. Era la primera vez que me regalaban algo así y sentía que no lo merecía.

Esa es una de las mejores Navidades y uno de los mejores regalos que recibí en toda mi vida.

Si de regalos se trata, no hay comparación con los de Hiro. Siempre me sorprendía. Definitivamente, era el mejor esposo del mundo.

En nuestro primer aniversario, había ocurrido algo semejante… y ese regalo, junto con el de la púa de guitarra es el más memorable.

Yo, como un buen hombre detallista, decidí organizar una cena romántica y una serenata a las 12:00 en punto. Esperaba pacientemente a que Hiro regresara del trabajo para empezar a empezar a cenar. Sin embargo, ya se había tardado.

Comencé a preocuparme y le llamé al celular:

—¿Miguel?

—Hola Hiro, ¿ya casi llegas?

—No exactamente… estoy en otro lugar. Te llamo más tarde¡TEQUIEROADIOS!

—Pero…

Colgó el teléfono rápidamente. Me dejó con la palabra en la boca y me desplomé en el sillón. Por un momento creí que se había olvidado de nuestro aniversario.

Una hora después, él llegó corriendo, exaltado y tropezándose con todo a su paso; llevaba puesta su armadura de BH6.

—¡AH, LO SIENTO!—me gritó, en cuanto abrí la puerta.

—Hey, ¿Qué te pasó?—Lo llevé hasta el sillón y lo recosté ahí. Todo mi enojo se transformó en preocupación.

—Baymax… fuuuuaaaa… los chicos y yo tuvimos un percance de último minuto—dijo con dificultad, apenas podía mantener la respiración—Karmi volvió a atacar…

Hace tiempo que no había problemas en San Fransokyo y por eso me extrañó que lo llamaran para salvar la ciudad. Por favor, ¿Qué ACASO NO TENÍAN CONSIDERACIÓN POR NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO?

—Ya, cálmate… todavía llegas a tiempo—le sonreí tranquilo

Le ayudé a quitarse el traje que llevaba, esta vez era la armadura tradicional que sólo usaba cuando se trataba de villanos "pesados".

—¿Todos están bien?—le pregunté mientras le quitaba las enormes botas—¿Venciste a la loca esa?

—Ah, sí—suspiró tranquilamente—Todos están de maravilla… El único afectado fui yo… por dejarte esperando…

Le sonreí mientras le quitaba el casco y lo besaba. Estaba transpirado, pero eso no me importó, agradecía que no hubiera salido herido. Al separarnos, Hiro se dio cuenta de la cena montada. Se suponía que sería una sorpresa… casi.

—¿Sorpresa?—dije apenado.

—Pero me dijiste que llegara temprano y pasara a comprar vino para cenar…. No era sorpresa, Miguel.

Agh, a veces Hiro mataba mi romanticismo con sus frases llenas de lógica.

—Como sea, ve a bañarte, amor—le di un beso en la nariz mientras volvía a calentar la cena.

Eran las 10:00 pm, si me apresuraba, comeríamos y a las 11:00 los mariachis llegarían, me uniría a ellos y le cantaría una serenata a mi esposo.

La cena que preparé (claro, porque la preparé yo, ni crean que la encargué a un restaurante) fue un salmón marinado en espinaca, sopa fría y de postre, pastel de chocolate.

El vino que había llevado Hiro, era vino espumoso. Lo coloqué de inmediato en el centro de la mesa y arreglé todo para que Hiro regresara.

Me había vestido para la ocasión, tenía puesta una camisa blanca de manga larga, una corbata negra, pantalones de vestir negros y los zapatos negros de charol. Le había pedido a Marco, uno de mis primos que residía por acá, que me llevara el traje del mariachi rojo en el último momento.

Cuando Hiro regresó, me dejo boquiabierto. Sabía que a él no le gustaba usar trajes elegantes, pero esa noche, se había puesto uno. Incluso se había peinado hacia atrás esos pelos necios que tanto me gustaban.

—Fiu fiu…—le chiflé, él se rió y nos sentamos a cenar.

Justo cuando dieron las 10:50, me excusé y le dije:

—Ahora vuelvo.

Marco me estaba esperando en la entrada, con el traje rojo planchado y el sombrero en una mano, mirándome muy molesto.

—¡A VER A QUÉ HORAS! Los compas nos están esperando allá afuera—dijo con impaciencia.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy!—dije mientras me bajaba los pantalones en el pasillo, tratando de mantener el equilibrio para ponerme los pantalones rojos, al mismo tiempo que evitaba Marco las burlas de Marco por el bóxer que llevaba.

Me calcé el atuendo de prisa, en menos de cinco minutos, ya estábamos afuera de la ventana del departamento, justo donde estaba el balcón.

Saludé a los chicos, les di las gracias y le pedí prestada la guitarra a uno de ellos.

—Perfecto, vamos con " _Contigo aprendí"_

Comencé a dirigir a los chicos, todos tomaron sus instrumentos y empecé a tocar. Quería que recordara la canción que le dediqué hace tiempo, como aquella maravillosa Navidad en Santa Cecilia.

En la introducción, Hiro se asomó a la ventana del balcón.

 _ **Contigo aprendí**_

 _ **Que existen nuevas y mejores emociones**_

Él estaba sorprendido. AH, eso sí no se lo esperaba…

Era la primera vez que Hiro aceptaba una serenata con tanta facilidad.

Y que to me atrevía a llevarle un conjunto de quince mariachis.

 _ **Contigo aprendí**_

 _ **A conocer un mundo lleno de ilusiones**_

Él sonrió y se recargó en sus brazos en el barandal. Era algo muy bonito, a mi parecer.

Hiro estaba encantado… quizá se había ablandado un poco ese carácter de la chingada que llevaba años portando. No me importaba, en realidad…

Hiro había cambiado tantas cosas en mi vida…

 _ **Aprendí**_

 _ **Que la semana tiene más de siete días**_

Hiro no dejaba de mirarme. Sabía que las cosas eran bastante diferentes a cuando nos habíamos conocido, algunos años de diferencia, pero jamás nuestro amor… supongo que eso jamás iba a cambiar.

 _ **A hacer mayores mis contadas alegrías**_

 _ **Y a ser dichoso yo contigo lo aprendí**_

La letra de esa canción me llenaba el alma, era un regalo a cambio de todas las hermosas experiencias que había pasado con Hiro.

Un intercambio de miradas, de besos, de caricias, de anécdotas… amor a cambio de una canción.

 _ **Contigo aprendí**_

 _ **A ver la luz del otro lado de la luna**_

No sé si era por la hermosura de mi chino bonito, o por el claro de luna que iluminaba su bello rostro.

No sé si era la fecha, o si era el amor con el que estaba tocando la guitarra.

Pero sentí algo increíble, como si todo el calor de mi cuerpo fuera elevándose, como si el corazón se me fuera a salir del pecho.

 _ **Contigo aprendí**_

 _ **Que tu presencia no la cambio por ninguna**_

Los bellos ojos de Hiro, posándose en mi figura… Hiro… Sólo podía pensar en su nombre… mi bello y amado esposo.

 _ **Aprendí**_

 _ **Que puede un beso ser más grande**_

En ese momento, yo era como un pájaro cenzontle, que cantaba y cantaba a su amado, para luego morirse de tanto suspirar.

 _ **Y más profundo**_

 _ **Que puedo irme mañana mismo de este mundo**_

Sabía que mientras amara a Hiro, ni la muerte misma nos podría separar. Porque en el otro mundo, también estaríamos juntos…

 _ **Las cosas buenas ya contigo las viví**_

Las cosas buenas y las cosas malas, en realidad. Porque a pesar de ser tan diferentes, de venir de mundos completamente distintos, encontramos el amor…

Bendito sea el día en que nos agarramos a chingadazos en el Centro.

 _ **Y contigo aprendí**_

 _ **Que yo nací el día en que te conocí**_

Finalizamos la interpretación y de ahí empezamos con una serie de tres canciones. Lo había decidido así, para pasar más tiempo con Hiro.

Las canciones fueron "Bésame mucho", "Cien años" y finalmente "Serenata Huasteca"

Hiro aplaudió divertido, sonriendo y gritando en español:

—"Ese es mi esposo, chingao"—eso casi me mata de risa. Pero bueno, debía ser profesional.

Los vecinos se unieron a la celebración, pues todos salieron muy emocionados. En San Fransokyo no es nada frecuente un mariachi dando serenatas.

—¡FELICIDADES!—gritaban a coro. Me quité el sombrero y les dí las gracias a todos los oyentes, pero el que me importaba en realidad era Hiro.

Al finalizar la serenata, me fui de inmediato al departamento. Marco y los chicos se fueron a sus casas muy contentos, gracias a esa serenata tuvieron trabajo por bastante tiempo, pues mis vecinos pedían referencias de la agrupación constantemente.

Cuando entré, Hiro estaba completamente agradecido conmigo, fue a abrazarme y a besarme en el umbral de la entrada.

—Estuviste increíble, como siempre.

Sonreí y lo tomé de la cintura, llevándolo al sofá. Aún faltaba el ultimo regalo.

—Chinito, vente para acá, que me falta darte algo…

Hiro se sorprendió más, seguramente pensó que me gasté todo mi salario esa noche (y así fue…)

Saqué una cajita de nuestro cuarto, adornada con un listón plateado.

—Ten, ábrelo por favor—le entregué el estuche y Hiro lo miró curioso.

—¡MIGUEL! Esto es… ¡Rayos! ¡ES HERMOSO!—se trataba de una esclava de plata, adornada con pequeños diamantes, en medio, con una bonita caligrafía, estaba escrito su nombre.

Hiro sonrió, y se la puso enseguida. Le había encantado.

—Muchas gracias…

Me quedé insatisfecho con eso, obviamente merecía más que un simple "gracias".

—¿No crees que merezco algo más que eso?

Hiro se rio y me dio un largo beso. Antes de que se empezaran a descontrolar las cosas, él se separó y me dijo:

—Yo también tengo algo para ti. Aguarda un momento.

Se fue corriendo a su pequeño laboratorio, montado improvisadamente en nuestro departamento. Regresó con una caja enorme.

—Considéralo… un intercambio—dijo mi esposo. Yo apenas estaba conociendo la faceta de Hiro "DOY LOS MEJORES REGALOS" Hamada.

—Gracias amor—tomé la caja, estaba un poco pesada, pero no perdí tiempo y empecé a desgarrar el envoltorio.

Me quedé estupefacto, al leer en la caja "GUITARRAS DE PARACHO, MICHOACÁN", estaba que no lo podía creer. Mire a mi esposo y le dije:

—Noooooo…

Él me siguió el juego y respondió:

—Síiiii…

—No mames, no mames, no mames…

Me apresuré a abrir la caja, y una vez que visualicé el contenido, estaba que me iba a morir de la pura felicidad.

Era una guitarra, un bello ejemplar de madera de abeto, con un mástil y clavijero nato, cuerdas de acero y elegantes acabados en negro y rojo, imitando el diseño de la guitarra de Héctor.

—¡HIROOOOOOO!—lo abracé con fuerza, pues de verdad era uno de los mejores regalos que había recibido en toda mi vida—¡GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS!

Mi esposo me contó que había estado pensando mucho en su primer regalo de aniversario, y mandó a hacer una guitarra con esas características, evaluando la tensión de las cuerdas, la calidad de la madera, la resonancia de la caja y miles de cosas más. No permitió ningún error en la fabricación de esa guitarra.

Y lo mejor, definitivamente, fue el diseño. Incluso había colocado una pequeña flor de cempaxúchitl.

No tenía palabras para describir la emoción que sentí…

—Adelante, pruébala—me animó mi esposo, tomando asiento en el sofá. Me senté para afinar la guitarra. Una vez afinada, estaba listo para tocar.

Empecé primero con una escala y con unos acordes para probar. El sonido era limpio, la caja de resonancia estaba fabricada con los mejores materiales.

La primera melodía que saldría, definitivamente se la tenía que dedicar a mi esposo.

Empecé con un requinteo bastante conocido… luego con los rasgueos de la canción.

— _ **Deja que salga la luna**_ —canté un tema muy conocido— _ **deja que se meta el sol, deja que caiga la noche, pa´que empiece nuestro amor.**_

Me acerqué un poquito más a mi esposo, casi para cantarle al oído.

— _ **Deja que las estrellitas, me llenen de inspiración para decirte cositas, —**_ le canté, mientras Hiro empezó a sonrojarse— _ **muy bonitas corazón**_.

Le lancé una mirada coqueta, Hiro me miró con suficiencia. La mirada de mi pinche chinito era muy intensa. Creo que esa se volvió de sus canciones favoritas.

— _ **Yo se que no hay en el mundo, amor como que el me das**_ —Hiro me miraba con intensidad, él decía que mi música, una vez que te acostumbras, puede llegar a derretir hasta el más frio corazón— _ **y sé que noche con noche, va creciendo más y más**_

Sacó su celular de forma discreta y comenzó a grabarme. Eso ya no me ponía tan nervioso como al incio.

— _ **Y sé que noche con noche, va creciendo más y más—**_ intenté apagar un poco el falsete, para no molestar tanto a los vecinos.

— _ **Cuando estoy entre tus brazos, siempre me pregunto yo—**_ hice una pequeña mueca e indiqué con la cabeza, un poco acorde a la letra— _ **cuanto me debía el destino, que contigo me pagó.**_

Y de verdad, pinche destino grosero, no es que hubiera sufrido tanto como otras personas, pero eso de ser músico en una familia que ODIA la música no es sencillo.

Tardaste, destino, pero gracias por mandarme a Hiro

— _ **Es por eso que mi vida, toda te la entrego a ti—**_ Así o más claro, amor mío _ **—Tú que me diste en tus besos, lo que nunca te pedí**_

Hiro dejó el celular a un lado, acercándose un poco más.

— _ **Yo sé que no hay en el mundo, amor como que el me das, y sé que noche con noche, va creciendo más y más**_

Yo hice lo mismo, sabía cómo terminaría esto. Cerré los ojos, para sentír.

— _ **Y se que noche con noche—**_ me acerqué lo suficiente para quedar a unos centímetros de su oído _ **—Va creciendo más y más**_

Apagué los rasgueos, mientras volvía a mirarlo con intensidad.

— _ **Deja que salga… la luna**_

Finalicé la melodía con un rasgueo fuerte.

No lo resistí, y me acerqué para plantarle un beso que fue correspondido.

Ese fue un intercambio no esperado… un intercambio justo.

Uno de los mejores aniversarios de mi vida. Definitivamente, recordaría esto por siempre.

….

El moreno cerró el diario, suspirando ante el vívido recuerdo que acababa de leer.

Miguel miró la guitarra que su esposo le había regalado, aquella que ya usaba para todos sus conciertos. No era que la guitarra de Héctor estuviera mal, pero había sufrido un accidente cuando tocó en Mexicali.

La madera de la guitarra era resistente, pero no pudo soportar una caída desde un segundo piso… Ninguna guitarra sobrevive a eso.

Todo por un fan loco que lo empujó en una firma de autógrafos, terminó soltando la guitarra para evitar caer él…

Lo único que se pudo hacer, fue una reconstrucción apresurada. Lograron armarla de nuevo, pero ya no podía ser tocada de nuevo, así que ahora sólo estaba en el museo Rivera como exhibición.

Sí, recuerda que se deprimió por eso un buen tiempo, pero la guitarra que le regaló Hiro redimió ese sentimiento de pérdida. Se sentía horrible no volver a tocar una guitarra como la de Héctor.

Miguel se levantó para abrir la puerta, Hiro ya había regresado.

—Ah, por fin—Hiro entró con muchas bolsas de supermercado. En alguna de ellas, debía estar el regalo para su esposo.

Miguel abrazó a Hiro, para besarlo con ternura.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa?—preguntó Hiro, al ver la expresión enamorada de esu esposo.

—Que recordé nuestra primera navidad en Santa Cecilia…

Hiro sonrió ante el recuerdo. La abuelita de Miguel, antes de despedirse, fue a hablar con él.

Básicamente, le dijo lo siguiente:

"— _Mira, chamaco. Mi Miguelito es un muchacho muy bueno. No te llevas a cualquier joven de este pueblo, te llevas a la joya de Santa Cecilia… Así que seré franca contigo. Donde me salgas que lo lastimáste, te juro que soy capaz de ir a buscarte hasta donde estés, pa' meterte unos buenos chanclazos._

— _No se preocupe, señora Elena—sonrió el japonés—Me llevo lo mejor de Santa Cecilia, no hay duda. Y le juro que lo cuidaré mucho, más que a mi vida._

— _Así me gusta—la señora dejo su semblante serio, para dar paso a uno triste y nostálgico—Se les va a extrañar mucho por acá, MIJO._

 _Hiro sonrió, porque ese pequeño apodo, por más simple que fuera, significaba que Doña Elena ya lo consideraba parte de la familia._

— _Y nosotros a ustedes… apenas los conozco, pero ya los quiero… Me temo que intercambiamos un poco de cariño en lo que estuvimos aquí ¿cierto?_

 _La señora le sonrió y asintió. Cuando llegó la hora de partir, se acercó a ambos jóvenes y les dio su bendición"_

Hiro sonrió ante ese recuerdo. Estaba muy ansioso por volver a visitar a su familia de Santa Cecilia.

Un intercambio de costumbres, de recuerdos, de amor y de felicidad… eso se avecinaba. En pocos días, esperaba entregarle un regalo precioso a su esposo y a todos los miembros de su familia.

—Me encantaron tus regalos—dijo Miguel, al tiempo que abrazaba cariñosamente a su esposo.

—Es un intercambio justo, lo mucho que me das, por lo poco que recibes…

Miguel lo miro con un poco de reprobación, y le dijo:

—No digas eso, porque tú me has dado mucho—lo sujeto de los hombros, para mirarlo a los ojos—Me salvaste la vida, me diste tu amor, me enseñaste lo bonito y lo difícil del amor…. Y creo que el mejor regalo de todos, es tener a un hombre maravilloso a mi lado, y despertar con él todos los días.

Miguel, tan romántico como siempre. Hiro se sonrojó y repuso:

—Entonces, es un intercambio justo… Porque tú también me has dado bastante—Hiro lo abrazó, aferrándose un poco al pecho de su marido—Te amo, Miguel.

El moreno sonrió, bastante contento. Porque esos "TE AMO" salían del corazón del genio asiático.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Hiro.

 _ **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5/DÍA 5**_

Nota de la autora: NO ME ARREPIENTO DE HABER ENTREGADO ESTE CAP TARDE. (NI LOS QUE SIGUEN)

Descubrí que durmiendo más, tiendo a pensar con más facilidad y a escribir más rápido (¡DESCANSEN EL TIEMPO SUFICIENTE!), y bueno, ustedes se merecen lo mejor XD.

Ay dios, sé que me salí un poquito de contexto con la palabra y el cap, pero yo me imaginé eso: UN INTERCAMBIO DE NAVIDAD x'D y ¿por qué no? Uno de aniversario.

En fin, espero les haya gustado :D

 **AVISO** : EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO, VOY A CAMBIAR EL CONTENIDO. Surprise!

Ok, no tanto, pero no habrá como tal una historia del diario de Miguel… y habrá sexo. Eso es todo.

Hago la debida advertencia, para aquellos que no toleran el contenido R18. ¡Y CONSTE QUE LA HICE UN CAP ANTES!

Pronto lo subiré (UNAS 16 HORAS, AH VEDA)

¡Los quiero mucho!: Only Darkness


	6. Chapter 6 GANAS

DÍA 6: COQUETEO

CAPÍTULO 6: "GANAS"

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Big Hero 6 y Coco no me pertenecen; pertenecen a Disney y a sus respectivos creadores. Sólo los uso por afición y nada más.

 **NOTA:** Miguel y Hiro ya tienen +20. Pero en las memorias del diario de Miguel tienen desde 16-18 hasta la actualidad (mayores a 20 años, pues) CONTENIDO +18, mucho lemon, smut, palabras vulgares/altisonantes, amor, fluff, coqueteo, muuuuucho salseo, un Hiro facilote y dominante y un Miguel todo hardcore… REPITO, +R18 por smut/lemon

SI eres menor de edad, te sugiero que no lo leas.

Lo recalco: SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD, NO LO LEAS

Y LO VUELVO A REPETIR: SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD, NO LO LEAS

Quedas bajo advertencia

 **Nota 2 y DEDICATORIA:** Sí, ya sé que se saltaron todos los anuncios y las advertencias… pero ya no quedará en mi consciencia XD

Bien, pues esta es mi oportunidad para empezar a practicar el lemon :D.

Y quisiera dedicarle este cap a dos personitas muy especiales para mí. Me refiero a Nana Galán y a Kellen S. Hakuen.

Son excelentes personas. Me han animado a seguir escribiendo y asdfghjkl son un amooooooor. Esto va pa' ustedes, recién salido del horno y como "pan caliente" 7u7r asdfghjkl 3 Las amo con todo el heart.

Me encantan sus fangirleos y los trabajos que hacen. Son personas a las que admiro mucho y quiero dedicarles esto porque SÍ.

Además, ¿están de acuerdo que el fandom Higuel necesita más hard? Jajajaja. ¡Es necesario!

Y no me importa si esto es spam o no, pero, ¿NO HAN VISTO LOS HERMOSÍSIMOS DIBUJOS DE NANA O NO HAN LEÍDO LOS BELLÍSIMOS FICS DE KELLEN?

Si ese es el caso ¿QUÉ ESPERAN? El capítulo no se irá, ¡Tienen la oportunidad de ver su arte o de leer sus escritos AHORA MISMO! ¡VAYAN!

Ahora sí, sin más por el momento, les dejo el cap ¡A LEER!

 **CAPÍTULO 6: "GANAS"**

Al día siguiente, nuestra bonita y nunca bien ponderada pareja de esposos, arribaron a México. Su vuelo se adelantó dos horas debido al clima, por lo que tuvieron que salir corriendo al aeropuerto. A las 6:00 de la mañana, los chicos estaban a bordo de un avión que los llevaría a la Ciudad de México. A las 10:30 de la mañana, aproximadamente, estarían en la capital.

En cuanto llegaron, Miguel hizo las reservaciones para dos días en un hotel cercano e invito a Hiro a desayunar en un restaurante cercano al aeropuerto, siempre cuidándose de los fans y de los medios.

Procuraban tener privacidad.

Hiro estaba contento. Estar en México significaba alejarse de todas las presiones, explosiones y proyectos.

Al inicio de su relación (e incluso, al inicio de su matrimonio) había insistido en llevar prototipos, herramientas y materiales de robótica; decía que su trabajo lo ameritaba y que no podía estar sin tecnología avanzada tanto tiempo. Pero con el paso de los años, aprendió a divertirse y a relajarse el país vecino, además, la compañía de Miguel le hacía bien.

El desayuno consistió en enchiladas, club sándwich, cereal y malteada de chocolate (insistencia de Hiro) y para el postre, un pastel.

Mientras comían, Hiro miró de reojo a su esposo, ese pastel de chocolate que Miguel devoraba con vehemencia lo hizo estremecer. Le encantaban los labios delgados de su marido, llevándose el tenedor a la boca, esos dientes blancos, esa lengua envolviendo el bocado (El japoamericano deseaba ser ese pastel), las pequeñas migajas en la comisura de sus labios...

Y esa lengua que relamía los rastros de comida en su boca... Se estaba empezando a calentar.

Hiro lo miraba con deseo; aunque Miguel estuviera más concentrado en su desayuno, algo le quedaba claro a Hiro: lo haría caer en la tentación, si o sí. Era hora de sacar su mejor arma, el arma que podía deshacer a Miguel en un santiamén... El coqueteo.

Y es que el coqueteo de Hiro Hamada no era cualquier cosa. No señor.

Hiro podía ser tan atrevido como quería, no le importaba el lugar, ni la hora, sólo necesitaba sentirse "animado" para empezar a toquetear a Miguel por debajo de la mesa, o para mandarle "señales".

Empecemos…

Hiro estaba bebiendo una malteada de chocolate, lo primero que hizo fue beber con su popote de una manera muy sugerente, saco la lengua y lo paso alrededor de ese pequeño orificio, lamiendo los rastros de la bebida.

Miguel lo miró, perfecto… estaba funcionando. En seguida, el japonés se hizo el desentendido, colocando una mano en su barbilla, bebiendo el dulce contenido de su copa.

Miguel se dio cuenta de esto, se limpió la boca con una servilleta y le preguntó

—¿Pasa algo, amor?

Miguel siempre era romántico y sumamente acomedido con su pareja, pero si se trataba del sexo, era una bestia, una bestia que necesitaba ser educada y domesticada por Hamada; Miguel no se fijaba en nadie más, por mejor físico que tuviera, él sólo se excitaba con una persona, con aquella que sólo podría calentarlo con una mirada, y esa persona era su pinche chino.

—¿Te sientes bien?—le preguntó Miguel, pues Hiro no había dicho nada en todo el desayuno—¿Quieres regresar al hotel?

A veces, su esposo era despistado, y si no le mandabas señales "directas", éste no captaba el mensaje. Pero Hiro quería lograrlo a como diera lugar. No se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, una cosa era terminar los proyectos y otra muy diferente, era lograr seducir a Miguel; y en ese caso, era MUY PERSISTENTE.

Quería intentar algo "nuevo" con su marido, para mantener viva esa pasión mexicana que tanto lo caracterizaba. Adoraba en secreto esos pequeños "arrimones" que Miguel le hacía cuando se agachaba a buscar algo en la nevera, cuando se metía a la ducha con él para asaltarlo y tener sexo mañanero e incluso amaba con vehemencia la música que Miguel elegía cuando hacían el amor.

Porque eso sí, Miguel no podía negar su naturaleza romántica, prefería decirle cosas lindas al oído mientras lo embestía con ganas, palabras dulces como "te quiero", "ah, Hiro, te amo demasiado". Pero cuando el hambre arrasaba con su mente, cuando la lujuria lo intoxicaba, cambiaba todas esas palabras lindas por las más candentes que se le ocurrieran. Hiro adoraba el sexo con su marido y cualquiera de esas dos facetas le fascinaba.

—Uhm, SÍ QUIERO regresar—Hiro habló con las mejillas sonrojadas, pero con una mirada sexy.

Miguel ahora lo entendió, conocía bastante a su esposo, y ya sabía que era lo que quería. Tras esas simples palabras, Miguel leía un "Te deseo". Pero esta vez, Miguel se iba a revelar y lo haría rabiar un poco. Le encantaba ese pequeño juego-guerra no declarada.

—Pues yo no quiero, quiero terminarme este pastel—Miguel tomó la malteada de Hiro entre sus manos y le dio un sorbo muy sonoro, mientras sonreía divertido—Esta rica.

Lo dijo con naturalidad, pero Hiro sabía leer los movimientos de su esposo. Lo estaba retando. "Haz tu mejor esfuerzo", o bien, eso es lo que haría.

Hiro acarició un poco el brazo de Miguel, un toque ligero, con la punta de sus dedos, en la extensión de ese fornido brazo. Miguel se estremeció ante su toque, pero se resistió un poco. Él también podía jugar a eso.

—Me calientas más que el sol de verano—dijo finalmente el mexicano, guiñándole un ojo a su esposo. Por dios, Miguel era muy directo.

Hiro se estremeció ¿También intentaba seducirlo? Veremos quién gana…

—¿En serio?—preguntó Hiro muy divertido.

—Si, pero me causas quemaduras de segundo grado. A ver si le vas bajando a tu intensidad—intentó hacerlo reir.

Hiro lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Maldito Miguel, casi había matado el momento.

Hamada se recargó en su asiento, cruzando los brazos mientras volteaba a ver el interesante florero de la mesa de al lado. Miguel estaba a punto de retractarse y pedirle una disculpa. A veces, cuando su chinito tenía ganas pero él lo hacía rabiar ignorando su coqueteo, él terminaba rogándole por tener un poco se su atención; no quería hacer enojar (tanto) a su esposo, así que se acercó al frente, para tratar de robarle un beso a su marido, o eso pretendía. Hasta que sintió algo en sus pantalones. Un pequeño roce en su entrepierna, luego un masaje que lo hizo ver estrellas y tratar de acomodarse en su asiento.

Miro a Hiro, sabía que era él quién estaba restregando descaradamente su pie en su intimidad. Carraspeó y se removió incómodo en su asiento. Volteó a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie en el pequeño restaurante los estuviera mirando. Agradecía que el mantel de la mesa fuera largo, para cubrir cualquier atrevimiento de su amante.

—¿Qué sucede, Miguel?—preguntó Hiro inocentemente—¿Algo te hizo daño?

Movió su extremidad en círculos, Miguel volvió a carraspear y se cubrió la boca con una mano. Eso era jugar muy pero MUY sucio.

—Deja de hacer eso… ah—Miguel empezó a ceder.

—No lo haré—dijo el pelinegro despreocupadamente, mientras se mordía el labio inferior—A menos que…

Miguel empezó a arrugar el mantel con una mano, le encantaba ese coqueteo y el atrevimiento de su esposo, así que le siguió el juego. Quería sorprenderlo…

Miguel también sabía jugar bien sus cartas, la mayoría de las veces, su sentido moralista le decía que eso no era correcto, pero Hiro podía más que la moral. Por ello, y con una sonrisa de suficiencia, tomó el pie intruso y comenzó a dirigirlo él.

Hiro se mordió el labio con fuerza, Miguel estaba en las nubes, mirándolo como un león esperando atacar a su presa.

Hiro usó un poco de su fuerza para dejar de proporcionarle estímulos a Miguel y enseguida se levantó.

—¡Hey! ¿A-A dónde vas?—preguntó Miguel, un tanto confundido—Creí que…

—Voy al baño—respondió Hiro, caminando lentamente a ese lugar.

Miguel lo entendió todo. Él también tenía que ir. Era una invitación "sutil" de su esposo para que lo siguiera. Miguel se acabó casi de un sorbo la malteada de Hiro y fue corriendo al baño. Ese chinito no se le iba a escapar.

En cuanto le dio alcance, Hiro lo empujo a uno de los váteres y cerró la puerta con seguro. No perdió tiempo y se lanzó a la boca de su esposo. Lo besó con demanda, empezando con un desesperado choque, haciendo que Miguel cayera sentado en el inodoro, Hiro se montó sobre él y comenzó a acariciar el cabello del castaño sin romper el contacto.

Miguel no se quedó atrás, pues sus manos comenzaron a viajar por aquel delgado cuerpo que tanto lo excitaba. Le levantó un poco la playera para acariciar toda su cintura, de arriba hacia abajo.

El beso comenzaba a hacerse más húmedo, Hiro había abierto la boca por completo, dándole permiso a Miguel para meter su lengua y jugar con la cavidad ajena. Pequeños gemidos empezaron a salir de la boca de Hamada, quien no dejaba de restregarse en la falda de su esposo.

—Ahh… Hiro—se le salió un pequeño gemido.

—Uhm… ¿esto te gusta?—Hiro seguía moviéndose descaradamente.

—Me encanta—su marido le apretó las nalgas, aprovechando la posición en la que se encontraban, provocando que un jadeo saliera de la boca del japonés.

La boca de Miguel comenzó a delinear al quijada del mayor, deslizando juguetonamente su lengua por el níveo cuello. Ah, le encantaba… le dejaría un pequeño regalo próximamente.

Le encantaba ese contacto, ese roce de sus entrepiernas, tratando de despertar a "Miguel Jr." Para conseguir lo que quería.

Pronto, Miguel se levantó del escusado y se arodilló a la altura de la entrepierna del japonés. Desde abajo, le lanzó una mirada seductora. Esos bellos ojos, grandes y llenos de deseo, hicieron que Hiro carraspeara y tuviera ganas de ser tomado ahí mismo.

Miguel bajó el pantalón de Hiro, al menos hasta las rodillas, quedando al descubierto su ya notable erección.

—Vaya… ¿A quién tenemos aquí?—Miguel comenzó a masajear la erección de su esposo, provocándole espasmos—Hiro… dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Hiro lo tomó de la cabeza y lo enfiló en dirección a su entrepierna.

—C-cállate… y sólo hazlo, ¡ah!—sintió su vientre tensarse un poco, cuando Miguel bajó su bóxer por completo—Please, do it.

Miguel, obediente, comenzó a lamer ese preciado miembro que lo hacía estremecerse. El pene de Hiro era su adicción, como su viagra. No tenía ningún problema para hacerle una felación a su esposo, pues ese era uno de sus toques personales que volvían loco al japonés. La práctica hace al maestro, y parecía que Hiro jamás se iba a cansar de eso.

Arriba, abajo, lo sacaba, lo lamía, lo volvía a meter y lo volvía a succionar. Pasaba su lengua por todo el pene del japonés, y cuando era necesario (cuando se le pegaba la gana) succionaba sus testículos.

Hiro se deshacía en gemidos, sentía que las piernas le fallaban, mientras sonreía y se mordía el labio inferior, tratando de callar los gemidos que se colaban por su garganta.

Miguel lo miraba desde abajo, cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de ese dulce placer que le estaba proporcionando a su marido. A veces, dejaba de chupar para masajearlo con una mano, o ambas cosas a la vez.

En menos de diez minutos, Hiro comenzó a embestir la boca de su esposo, sabía que estaba cerca y que no podría soportarlo más.

Miguel tomó un pedazo de papel para hacer el trabajo final sin dejar evidencia de su desmedida pasión en el baño de un restaurante.

—¡AH!, fuck… M-Miguel… ahhhh—gemía el pelinegro, mientras seguía embistiendo la boca de su amado—Ah, HELL! Yeah...

Miguel dejó de chupar, para levantarse y susurrarle cosas sucias al oído.

—¿Te gusta, Hiro?—Miguel no dejaba de mover su mano—Sí, te encanta cómo lo hago...

Hiro asintió desesperado y con una sonrisa, tomó a Miguel de la nuca para besarlo, sin darle tregua. Miguel aceleró sus movimientos y Hiro, sintiendo cómo se tensaba su vientre, ahogó un escandaloso gemido en los labios de su esposo, derramando su semen en la fuerte mano de Miguel.

Los espasmos se dieron al tiempo que la lengua de Miguel se enrollaba con la del más bajo. Parecía que se iba a volver adicto a sus besos (sino es que ya lo era).

En seguida, Miguel se limpió la mano y limpió un poco a Hiro. Había hecho un excelente trabajo, pero ahora, el problema era de él. Estaba excitado, ver las expresiones de Hiro lo calentaba de sobremanera. Sin embargo, se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien tocó la puerta del cubículo que estaban ocupando.

—HAY LUGARES PARA HACER LAS COSAS, MARRANOS—se escuchó una voz varonil al otro lado de la puerta, seguido de un portazo de la entrada al baño.

Miguel estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, mientras Hiro lo miraba divertido, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

—Es la última vez que vuelvo a caer en tus provocaciones, pinche chino—le susurró en su oído.

—Siempre dices eso—Hiro se subió los pantalones y salió del cubículo él primero.

—¡ESPERA!—Miguel lo detuvo—¡No me puedes dejar así!

Hiro miró la enorme erección en los pantalones de su esposo. Levantó la vista y lo miró con suficiencia y le dijo:

—Aguanta hasta que lleguemos al hotel… Ten, ponte mi sudadera—se quitó la prenda y enseguida salió del baño.

Miguel estaba totalmente insatisfecho. Y de pronto se dio cuenta: Ese era el plan de Hiro. Sonrió al tiempo que salía del baño para alcanzar a su esposo, quien estaba pagando la cuenta y lo miraba desde la entrada.

Tomaron un taxi, donde Hiro volvió a coquetear con él, tratando de mantener al amiguito de Miguel despierto, ante la mirada mortificada del taxista, que se arrepentía de ver al retrovisor cada tanto. Prefería quedarse ciego a ver una escena erótica gay en su taxi.

Apenas entraron al hotel y tomaron el ascensor, Hiro comenzó refregar descaradamente su trasero con la erección de Miguel. Él pobre Mexicano estaba que se lo llevaba la fregada, porque tenía que esperar a que llegaran al cuarto para poder disfrutar del cuerpo y las atenciones de su esposo.

Ni bien entraron, colocando el letrero de "NO MOLESTAR" en la puerta, Miguel se abalanzó contra Hiro para tumbarlo en la cama, tirando una mesita de noche en el acto.

—¡AH! Miguel, qué salvaje eres—dijo divertido el chino.

—Ahora te toca cumplir con tu parte—le dijo Miguel mientras se quitaba la sudadera de la cintura y la arrojaba a un rincón. Hiro lo miró con rebeldía y le respondió:

—No me digas que hacer—Hiro, aunque fuera delgado, tenía fuerza. Invirtió las posiciones y ahora el japoamericano quedó arriba—Yo me encargaré de todo, Miguel.

Miguel estaba hipnotizado ante la visión de Hiro, montado encima de él. Aunque Miguel fuera el activo en su relación, Hiro siempre tenía la última palabra, él controlaba todo… le había salido dominante, el pinche chino.

Hiro comenzó a besar a su esposo en la boca, mientras bajaba sus pantalones lo suficiente para dejar salir su asfixiada erección. Estaba orgulloso de provocar esas reacciones en Miguel.

La ropa voló, ambos quedaron completamente desnudos. Hiro, besando y lamiendo los abdominales de su esposo. Miguel, dejándose hacer por completo. Las atenciones que Hiro le proporcionaba eran capaces de hacerlo acabar demasiado pronto, pero no quería eso… Quería…

—Miguel…—el pelinegro dejó un pequeño y juguetón beso en la punta del glande—Miguel…—lo envolvió en su lengua, hambriento de la esencia masculina de su esposo.

—¡HIRO! ¡AH, SÍ!—Miguel habló con su voz grave y transfigurada de placer; se mordía los labios, para tratar de no ser tan escandaloso. Involuntariamente, tomó el cabello alborotado de su esposo y empezó a embestir en su boca. Hiro no dejó de saborear su esencia, pero no quería acabar ahí. Se separó bruscamente, Miguel lo miró con reclamo.

El asiático sacó del cajón un poco de lubricante con el que se preparó a sí mismo (y con una pequeña ayuda de los dedos expertos de Miguel) y un preservativo que le colocó a su esposo.

Hiro se sentó encima de Miguel, mirándolo a los ojos y enfilando el pene de su marido hacia su entrada. Sentía la invasión del moreno, sentía como su pene iba abriéndose paso y comenzaba a tocar lugares que lo hacían retorcerse de placer.

Se apoyó en el pecho de su marido y empezó a moverse en círculos, a fin de hacer un poco menos dolorosa la penetración, porque no importaba el concepto que tuvieran de los mexicanos, Miguel era de un "buen tamaño".

una vez que pasó el dolor, Hiro comenzó a penetrarse a sí mismo con frecuencia, haciendo pequeñas sentadillas en el cuerpo de su marido.

—Ah…¡SÍ! Ah, así… así, Miguel—Volvió a moverse de adelante hacia atrás, había tocado ese punto que lo volvía loco. Miguel sostenía su cintura, mientras él se encargaba de embestir a Hiro desde abajo. No podía resistirlo más, así que sin romper la unión con su esposo, se incorporó para beber de su boca. Fue bien recibido por Hiro, quien no dejaba de moverse.

Ahora, el que estaba arriba era Miguel, quien lo embestía con fuerza, mientras Hiro enredaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del moreno y le acariciaba las nalgas.

Miguel le hablaba al oído cada tanto:

—¿Así, Hiro?—Miguel preguntó mientras volvía a enterrarse dentro de Hiro—¿Así te gusta? Oh… mira cómo se unen nuestros cuerpos—el choque de pieles y gemidos eran los únicos sonidos que invadían la habitación.

Miguel aprovechó para acercarse al cuello de Hiro y dejarle una marca, desde simples chupetones hasta mordidas, que luego se extendían a lo largo del cuerpo del japoamericano. Era necesario marcar su territorio…

Y Hiro, no se quedó atrás, esos arañazos en la espalda de Miguel eran "necesarios" en sus noches de sexo salvaje, como esta, para calmar un poco el placer que Miguel le estaba proporcionando y para reclamar a su esposo como "SOLO SUYO Y DE NADIE MÁS".

El pelinegro miró a Miguel y con una sonrisa le dijo:

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Vamos, mmmm, amor… muévete más—Miguel sonrió como felino. Separo un poco más las piernas de Hiro, volviendo a entrar con movimientos más veloces, aprovechando la cercanía para masturbarlo—¡AH! SÍ… A E-ESO ME REF-FERÍA…

Besos acuosos, choque de pieles, intercambio de palabras sucias… eran unos condenados calientes. Estaban en la recta final, no les quedaban mucho tiempo para poder venirse.

—Mmmm, YEAH… MIGUEL!... Come on!... dá…dámelo todo… YEAH! Fuck me!… Fuck me harder…

El cabello mojado de Miguel denotaba su esfuerzo. El sudor de ambos cuerpos se mezclaba… y escuchar las sucias palabras de su esposo lo animaba a embestirlo con más fuerza.

—¡Hiro! Oh, mierda… ¡HIRO!—Miguel aceleró los movimientos lo máximo que pudo. Estaba llegando al orgasmo—Más, muévete más…

El japonés no le dio tregua, se movía como los dioses. Miguel sintió que esas paredes lo apretaban, Hiro atrajo hacia sí mismo a Miguel para darle un último beso antes de alcanzar el clímax. Derramó su esperma entre sus estómagos. Miguel sentía que lo estrangulaban.

—Mmmmm, me vengo… ¡Hiro!... ¡HIROOOOO!—por extraño que parezca, ese gritito le salió (casi) bien entonado.

Miguel expulsó el esperma, que se quedó atrapado en el preservativo. Dio todavía unas pequeñas embestidas a su esposo y salió.

Anudó el condón y lo arrojó al bote de basura más cercano, dejándose caer al lado de su exhausto esposo.

—Ah caray…—dijo todavía con la respiración errática—Eso fue…

—Excelente…—completó su pareja.

Miguel lo abrazó, mientras ambos se cubrían con las sábanas. Un simple coqueteo, había terminado en una fuerte sesión de sexo.

Miguel miró a su marido y lo volvió a besar, abrazándolo en el acto. Estaba feliz, porque sólo Hiro podía hacerlo cantar asi…

—Pinche chino… mira lo que hiciste—le dijo el mexicano, todavía sonriendo—No volveremos a comer en ese restaurante jamás.

—No me preocupa, hay muchos restaurantes que tienen mejor comida—Hiro se acomodó en el pecho de su esposo. Le encantaba recibir "cariñitos" de Miguel después del sexo.

—Y sí que traías ganas ¿Eh?—Miguel sonrió pícaramente, Hiro lo golpeó con una almohada.

—Pero tú fuiste el que me siguió al baño…

—Pero tú empezaste a coquetearme y toquetearme…

—Pero te gustó—sentenció finalmente el pelinegro.

Miguel no tuvo ningún argumento válido para excusarse. Hiro había ganado.

—Y con todo y tu calentura… te amo—Le dijo Miguel, besando con ternura a su pareja.

—También te amo, Miguel—finalizó Hiro, quién miraba con amor a su esposo, a su amigo, a SU AMANTE.

Quizá, después de todo, esa anécdota merecía estar en el diario de Miguel. Y quien se encargaría de escribirla esta vez, sería Hiro.

 **FIN DEL CAP 6/DÍA 6**

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡NO MAMES!

Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo "tan detallado y explícito" de estos dos. Me es necesario para empezar a practicar mis habilidades en la escritura erótica y pulirlas, para algunos caps que llevan esto en mis otros fics…

¡PERO CREO QUE ME PASÉ!

No quise hacer más descripciones, porque no estoy lista y porque es complicado escribir hard. ¡DIOS! No me la creo… Siento que quedó SUPER EXPLÍCITO. Ahhh, me moriré de pena.

Debo superar esta pena que me está invadiendo… hace poco podía escribir hard sin inmutarme, pero con Hiro y Miguel la cosa cambia. Es como:

"A VER… SON ESPOSOS, YA HICIERON ESTO MUCHAS VECES, ENTONCES NO HAY TIMIDEZ…" y esto más parece porno x'D

En fin.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Nana y Kellen: ¡No me maten, por favor!

Debajo de una roca, toda apenada y sonrojada: Only Darkness.


	7. Chapter 7 EL CABELLO DE HIRO

CAP 7: "EL CABELLO DE HIRO"

DÍA 7: "PRIMER OBJETO A LA DERECHA"

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Big Hero 6 y Coco no me pertenecen; pertenecen a Disney y a sus respectivos creadores. Sólo los uso por afición y nada más.

 **NOTA** : Miguel y Hiro ya tienen +20. Pero en las memorias del diario de Miguel tienen desde 16-18 hasta la actualidad (mayores a 20 años, pues) Contenido +15, palabras vulgares/altisonantes, situaciones graciosas, nothing more.

 **Nota 2:** Pues sí, lo primero que estaba a mi derecha era un cepillo y unas tijeras para el cabello. Era como una señal divina… Pinche chino, pelos necios.

Y así surgió esta idea XD

Este es el último cap de ésta serie, llamada LOVE STORY.

SIN MÁS POR EL MOMENTO ¡A LEER!

CAP 7: "EL CABELLO DE HIRO"

Miguel fue el primero en despertar, el primer día en México se la había pasado haciendo el amor con su marido. Sólo necesitó unos vasos de agua para sobrevivir y una ducha en compañía de su esposo, porque el pinche chino parecía insaciable.

El más fatigado era Miguel, quien pretendía parar pero no podía, siempre era débil ante la voluntad de Hiro…

En fin, después de ese enérgico día, Miguel tomó el teléfono para pedir el roomservice y una cena gourmet para ambos. En quince minutos, la camarera entró para dejarles los alimentos. Casi gritaba al reconocer al músico, que le ofrecía una visión espectacular, pues sólo llevaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

La chica se sentía la más afortunada del mundo, hasta que vió aparecer envuelto en una bata de seda roja al asiático, quien abrazó y besó a Miguel en presencia de aquella camarera, pasando sus manos por las recientes marcas en la espalda de su esposo, dejando ver los chupetones en su cuello y en parte de su pecho.

La chica se apresuró a servir los alimentos y acondicionar la mesa, con una frase sincera y llena de alegría:

—Pasen una excelente noche.

Al salir, la chica soltó una risita divertida, mientras se cubría los labios ante su reciente descubrimiento. Se moría por contarles a sus amigas su reciente descubrimiento.

En cuanto la camarera salió, Hiro intentó sentarse en la silla para comer a gusto. Misión imposible…

—¿No te duele?—le preguntó su esposo, algo preocupado.

—Un poco… creo que nos excedimos esta vez—Hiro hizo una pausa para intentar acomodarse en la silla.

Miguel se rió un poco y palmeó sus piernas.

—Puedes sentarte aquí.

Hiro lo miró desconfiado, conocía la tácticas de su esposo para hacerlo rabiar y ésta vez no lo iba a conseguir.

—No, muchas gracias. Ya tuvimos suficiente… y estoy seguro que a ti te arde el miembro—soltó sin más.

La risa de Miguel se esfumó. Sí, era un exceso para ambos, pero Miguel no lo iba a admitir. Casi lloraba y tenía que caminar con las piernas un poco separadas para dejar descansar un poco su pene, tratando de que Hiro no lo notara.

FUE UN EXCESO TOTAL.

—Fue tu culpa, pinche chino—Miguel se sentó con las piernas separadas, agradecía no tener boxers abajo porque el ardor lo estaba matando, si se ponía ropa, sería peor—no tendremos sexo en un buen tiempo…

Hiro lo miro con mortificación, pero estaba de acuerdo. Le daría una semana de prórroga. Lo había dejado sólo durante dos meses y se había prometido seducir a su esposo cuantas veces se lo permitiera. DOS MESES SIN TOCARLO, SIN ACARICIARLO Y SIN PODER SABOREAR EL PLACER QUE SÓLO RIVERA LE PODÍA PROPORCIONAR.

No estaba en sus planes gastarse toda su pasión en menos de doce horas, pero así de intenso le pegaba la presencia de Miguel.

—En unos días estaremos bien—contestó Hiro mientras bebía un poco de vino espumoso—y podremos divertirnos un poco más en Santa Cecilia…

Miguel lo miró asustado. La regla de oro era: NADA DE SEXO EN SU PUEBLO, porque lo más probable era que su abuelita los cachara y los agarrara a chanclazos por calientes. A pesar de ser invierno, el clima de México siempre animaba a Hiro, y Santa Cecilia era un pueblito bastante cálido…

—Ni lo pienses, Hiro.

La cena estaba deliciosa, más parecía una velada romántica que otra cosa, pues Miguel no desaprovecho para decirle a Hiro lo mucho que lo quería.

—Oye, trajiste el diario, ¿verdad?—pregunto Hiro, bastante tranquilo.

—Íralo, estoy diciéndote que mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo y tú sales con el fregado diario.

—Hey, es para que me leas algo interesante

Miguel frunció el ceño, ¿Acaso el chino de sus ojos le estaba restregando en la cara que sus declaraciones de amor no eran interesantes? Pinche chino grosero.

Miguel se levantó para ir a buscar el dichoso diario. Le tenía cariño a ese pequeño compendio de aventuras, pero le estaba robando la atención de su esposo. Hojeó un poco el diario; no quería deshacerse de ese objeto, porque todas sus memorias en torno a Hiro estaban ahí, sin embargo, haría rabiar a su chinito a como diera lugar.

Rivera llegó a una página que le llamó la atención de inmediato. Listo, había encontrado el arma perfecta.

—Quiero leer este—señaló la página—¿Me haces el honor de leerlo conmigo, mi amor?

Hiro asintió emocionado, quería leer ese hermoso escrito de su esposo, quizá era de cómo pasaron su primera noche juntos o quizá cuando se casaron…

PERO NO. EL TÍTULO LO DESANIMÓ POR COMPLETO.

…

"MI PELOS NECIOS"

Lo que más amo de Hiro son sus bonitos ojos, definitivamente. Amo todo de él: sus pies grandes y chistosos, sus piernas delgadas y bonitas, su estrecha cadera, sus nalguitas suavecitas, ese "chorizo" que se carga, su estómago un poquito flácido por tanta porquería que come

…..

—¡HEY! ¿ME ÉSTAS DICIENDO GORDO?—el japonés interrumpió su lectura.

—No, no dije eso… a veces te digo "flaquito", ¿lo olvidas?

—ENTONCES QUÉ CARAJOS SIGNIFICA ESO—parecía bastante afectado por la revelación de su esposo.

—Estás un poquito flácido de tu barriguita, pero no estás gordo… y no me importa, aun así te amo—lo besó en el pelo, aunque no logró tranquilizar del todo al japonés—Sigamos leyendo…

…..

…que come, pero bastante atractivo y apetecible, su pecho y sus pezones rosaditos (me dan ternura), su exquisito cuello, sus clavículas marcadas, sus brazos delgados, sus manos grandes y fuertes, esa boca tan deliciosa y suave como pétalos de rosas, esa nariz tan chistosa, sus gruesas cejas y largas pestañas… SUS OJOS SON LO MEJOR, definitivamente… sus ojos son preciosos… todo en él es perfecto.

HASTA ESE PINCHE PELO NECIO.

Una de las cosas que más desesperan a Hiro, es "peinar su cabello".

Una tarea titánica, encomendada a los más fuertes y valientes guerreros azteca de todo méxico, con el riesgo de fracasar y ser sacrificados ante el poderoso dios del sol, Tonatiuh.

Bien, eso es exagerar. Las clases de historia sirvieron para algo ¿no?

El punto es, que peinar el cabello de Hiro era MUY DIFÍCIL. Siempre que tengo algún evento de gala y que es necesario llevar a mi pareja, Hiro se tardaba HORAS Y HORAS tratando de peinarse.

No había tenido tantos problemas con eso. Hasta que… un experimento le salió mal. Algo explotó y el pelo de Hiro quedó hecho… ¿trizas? No sé cómo decirlo…

Hace un año, iba a recibir un Grammy por la mejor canción del año. ESO ERA MONUMENTAL PARA MI CARRERA. Todos los Rivera asistirían, incluso Marco De La Cruz, los chicos de Big Hero, Mamá Cass, hasta Dante y Mochi. Sería un momento muy especial para mí, no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como aquella. Por fin había logrado lo que tanto anhelaba y era recompensado por ello. ¿QUÉ MEJOR? Me fui corriendo al departamento en cuanto vi el mensaje de mi manager, quería celebrar con Hiro.

—AMOOOOOOOOOOOR, ESTOY EN CASAAAA—Canté cuando crucé la puerta.

Hiro estaba en la cocina, intentando abrir una lata de atún; lo asalté por detrás, abrazándolo en el acto, pero me percaté de que mi marido estaba usando gorra. Se la quité con intenciones de besarlo… y me quedé en shock.

Hiro se veía… adorable, pero su cabello… dios santo.

—¿QUÉ CARAJOS TE HICISTE EN EL PELO?

—Puedo explicarlo—me dijo casi llorando—Se supone que uno de mis subordinados estaba trabajando en un tónico capaz de reconstruir el tejido del cuero cabelludo de una forma rápida y eficiente, pero el imbécil sobrecalentó la sustancia, y había alcohol en el matraz que estaba utilizando…

Intenté no reirme, pero me fue imposible ante la imagen de mi esposo. Su cabello era incontrolable antes del accidente, pero ahora, era un INMINENTE DESASTRE.

Estaba más largo, casi le llegaba hasta los hombros, enredado, esponjado, con miles de nudos que parecían rastas. Sin embargo, las rastas suelen ser bonitas, las de Hiro no lo eran.

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, AY NO MAMEEEEEES, JAJAJAJAJAJA—Hiro me golpeó.

—IDIOTA, NO TE RIAS. PUDE HABER MUERTO

En cuanto se me pasó el ataque de risa, fuimos a buscarle una solución.

Esa mente brillante, ese cerebro de genio asiático, estaba cubierto por una selva negra, enmarañada y llena de nudos; no pudo peinarlo en días, parecía que con nada se aplacaba y no tenía intenciones de regresar a su forma original, incluso el estilista sugirió que lo rapara por considerarlo un caso perdido, pero mi esposo se negó rotundamente.

Una noche, llevé las tijeras de podar hasta nuestro cuarto a hurtadillas, pretendía darle remedio yo, ante la fuerza de voluntad de mi esposo, pero me arrepentí a última hora; no quería ver a mi chinito devastado por no tener cabello en cuanto despertara (y no quería lidiar con la furia de Hiro)

Pasaron los meses y con el baño diario que Hiro se daba, su cabello se fue aplacando poco a poco… casi.

La noche de la premiación, Hiro y yo nos estábamos arreglando con cuatro horas de anticipación. Un smoking negro para mí, uno azul marino para él, corbatas casuales, y mi sombrero de charro negro con botones de plata eran el juego perfecto.

Pretendíamos pasar a cenar antes de la premiación, estábamos casi listos.

HASTA QUE…

Hiro dijo las temidas palabras:

—Miguel, quiero peinarme.

Voltee a verlo con miedo. Sabía que significaba eso. Era un "MIGUEL, TE EXIJO QUE ME AYUDES A PEINARME".

Su preciosa cabellera parecía un nido de pájaros, o como si dos gatos de hubieran agarrado a chingadazos allá arriba.

—Ah… ¿Y si mejor te vas así? No creo que nos digan nada…

Hiro me miró con aura preocupada, y se sinceró:

—No, es una noche especial. Y quiero estar presentable…

—Pero amor—lo abracé acariciando su cabello—Estas presentable, tu cabello no será un problema.

—Quiero hacer las cosas bien e ir impecable de los pies a la cabeza—dijo bastante decidido, mirándose al espejo y sujetándose parte del cabello. Pinche chinito necio.

En fin, el cabello de Hiro Hamada era imposible de peinar. Intentamos de todo ese día.

1.- GEL

—Aquí esta el gel—dije, mientras llegaba con una botella de 10 kg de gel que prometía peinar hasta el cabello más difícil e indomable. Hora del control de calidad…

Mi esposo me miró horrorizado.

—¿POR QUÉ COMPRASTE TANTO?—Hiro miró la serie de peines, cepillos y ligas que había llevado conmigo. Lo miré serio y le respondí:

—Porque ambos sabemos que mínimo necesitarás dos kilos de gel para intentar peinar esa cosa.

Él me miró resignado. Y empezamos con la maniobra.

Kilos y kilos de gel no surtían efecto, tampoco la cera, ni la laca, mucho menos el jugo de limón. Tratamos de aplacarlo con un montón de menjurjes que Mamá Elena tenía, incluso con una especie de baba de centeno que nos dio…

Para qué les cuento, el cabello de mi marido quedó asquerosamente pegajoso. Rompió dos peines tratando de acomodarlo, se enredó más y lo peor es que se endureció en cuestión de minutos. Tuvo que volver a ducharse para remediar el desastre que habíamos hecho.

2.- PLANCHARLE EL CABELLO.

Mi prima Rosa estaba un poco renuente a prestarme su plancha para el cabello. Ah si, olvidé mencionarlo. Todos mis invitados estaban hospedados en el mismo hotel que nosotros, por fines prácticos.

Regresando a mi relato…

Rosa me prestó su plancha a regañadientes, pues se suponía que ella la iba a utilizar. En cuanto la soltó, le di las gracias y me apresuré a llegar al cuarto que compartía con mi esposo.

Él había leído en internet que podía planchar su cabello para que se volviera un poco más sedoso y fácil de peinar.

—¿Estás seguro que esto funcionará?—le pregunté, conectando la plancha de Rosa en uno de los contactos de la luz—No es muy seguro…

—Las mujeres lo hacen todo el tiempo. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?—se encogió de hombros, mientras intentaba sacarse el tercer peine atorado en esa maraña.

GRAN ERROR.

No sabía manejar una plancha para cabello. Nunca lo había hecho. Hiro se sentó al borde de la cama para que yo me encargara de todo.

Tomé uno de tantos mechones de cabello húmedo, abrí la tenaza y amordacé el cabello con ambas placas candentes.

Sólo escuché una especie de chispa y un mechón de cabello siendo liberado de su portador, mientras el olor chamuscado inundaba el cuarto.

El cabello de Hiro se quemó de un mechón, y el exceso de humedad en el cabello de mi esposo fue el culpable. No sabíamos que tenía que estar completamente seco para plancharlo. Y no sabía que debía deslizar la plancha cada cierto tiempo…

—¡MIGUEEEEEEEEEEEL!

3.-CORTARLO A ÚLTIMO MOMENTO

Como habían pasado unos meses, los nudos fueron quedando rezagados por el cabello nuevo de mi marido. Tuvimos que ir a una estética de emergencia para cortarle todo el pelo que tenía dañado.

Hiro no estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Los mechones maltratados caían, y Hiro se hacía el fuerte. A pesar de tener el pinche nido de pájaros, mi marido amaba su cabello.

Cuando se vio al espejo, casi pega un grito. Porque la estilista le dejó unos mechones más largos que otros, incluso parecía un vago…

Cuando fui a reclamarle a la señora, nos dimos cuenta de que estaba ebria. ¡NO MAMES!

En fin, nos marchamos al cuarto del hotel donde estábamos hospedados. Al menos, se había liberado de mucho cabello arruinado.

Hiro estaba de malas.

—¿Sabes? Creo que es mejor que vayas a la premiación sin mí

Me mortifiqué al pensarlo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?—lo tomé de los hombros. Faltaba sólo media hora para la inauguración y no podía dar mi brazo a torcer—Hiro, no me puedes hacer esto.

—¡MÍRAME!—Dijo, mientras pasaba una mano por su pelo—¡SOY UN DESASTRE! SÓLO TE AVERGONZARÉ Y… TE HUMILLARÁN… ¡QUIZÁ TE HAGAN MEMES!

Hiro estaba empezando a estresarse… Oh no.

—¡NO QUIERO QUE TE HAGAN ESO!

—Escucha, sólo es una mala noche… una mala experiencia, eso es todo ¿SÍ?

Traté de consolarlo con un abrazo, eso siempre lo animaba. De pronto, tocaron la puerta.

—¡Miguel! ¿YA ESTÁS LISTO?—Era mi prima—¿Será que ya me puedes devolver mi plancha?

Me separé de Hiro, dándole un beso en su cabeza y en los labios. Fui por la dichosa plancha, abrí la puerta y se la entregué a Rosa. Ella estaba arreglada con su vestido de noche color rojo, le sentaba bien, por lo brava que podía llegar a ser.

—Gracias, pero no fue de mucha ayuda…

Rosa miró a mi esposo y se llevó una mano a la boca.

—POR DIOS, ¿QUÉ TE PASÓ?—le preguntó a mi esposo.

Después de una breve explicación, Rosa se llevó una mano a la sien para masajearla.

—Miguel, estás bien perdido—suspiró algo frustrada y fue a examinar a mi esposo—Aunque no lo creas… esto tiene remedio. Espera aquí, voy por la Tía Gloria, quizá ella te pueda ayudar.

En seguida, mi tía Gloria apareció con todo un equipo de tijeras, peines, cepillos… Al parecer mi tía era estilista… y yo no lo sabía.

En pocos minutos, el corte de cabello de mi bello esposo fue remediado. Ahora se le veía mucho mejor, y ese corte le quedaba muy bien.

¡INCLUSO LE HABÍA ALACIADO EL CABELLO! Mi tía era increíble.

—Bien, chamaco, ya estás listo—mi esposo se miró al espejo y no se reconocío. Estaba… diferente. Un Hiro con cabello corto y peinado hacia atrás le regresaba la mirada—Uuuuuy, hasta tu carita cambio. Mira nomás, te ves más guapo.

Sonreí por el comentario de mi tía. Era cierto que mi esposo era atractivo, pero esa noche, Hiro lució algo totalmente diferente. Bastante memorable, para mi gusto.

Nos fuimos corriendo, faltaban menos de 10 minutos para que diera comienzo la premiación y yo seguía ahí…

En cuanto pasé por la alfombra roja, todos comenzaron a fotografiarme a mí y a mi pareja.

La celebración y la premiación no la describiré, porque hay un video en internet sobre eso…

Sólo quiero anexar una foto de la premiación. Esa que recorté del periódico y que conservo en este sitio.

…

Una fotografía de nuestra adorable pareja estaba colocada cuidadosamente. Se podía apreciar a un Miguel vestido con un traje negro y un sombrero de charro en la mano derecha. Con la mano izquierda sujetaba la cintura de un nipón, quien a su vez lucía un traje color azul marino y se veía diferente… quizá por su cabello recogido hacia atrás y por su semblante alegre, abrazando al mexicano.

Miguel terminó de leer el escrito, sonriéndole burlonamente a su marido.

Ahora, Hiro estaba con su cabello tipo "normal", tal y como lucía antes del accidente, con la imagen que había conservado por años y con la que enamoró a Miguel.

—Sigo molesto—Hiro se cruzó de brazos y se levantó.

—Fue una historia graciosa, ¿no crees?—preguntó el mexicano.

—Graciosa para ti… porque tú no te quemaste el cabello.

Miguel se encogió de hombros y empezó a reírse. Había obtenido su venganza de una forma inigualable. A pesar de los años, las peleas de esos dos seguían siendo épicas.

—¡Pero no fue intencional!

Empezaron con un buen intercambio de palabras en inglés y español, para finalizar (como siempre) con un empate y un intercambio de cumplidos.

—TCH, Si no fuera por tu tía, serías el hazmerreír de todo Estados Unidos y América Latina…

—No me hubiera importado. Si tu no estabas ahí, no valía la pena recibir esa cosa.

Hiro se sonrojó furiosamente.

—No sé por qué te empeñaste…

—¿Crees que sin mi mayor fuente de inspiración lo hubiera logrado? No, Hiro—Miguel lo encerró en un abrazo, acariciando su cabello—amo todo de ti… hasta tu pinche cabello; eso no hubiera sido impedimento para que te llevara.

Se miraron enamorados. Hiro se mostraba bastante emocionado con el cumplido de su esposo.

—Eres un idiota—soltó con gracia—Pero eres mi idiota… y te amo.

Miguel lo abrazó aún más fuerte, fueron hasta la habitación entre besos para ponerse la pijama.

—Y yo a ti, mi pinche pelos necios—lo besó, tratando de arroparlo como era debido—Te amo mucho.

Ambos se acostaron y apagaron las luces. De verdad estaban sumamente cansados. Pronto, el sueño venció a ambos. Necesitaban dormir y reponer fuerzas para el día siguiente, pues partirían a Santa Cecilia en camión.

Después de todo, no importaba cuántas experiencias estuvieran en el diario de Miguel, siempre estarían dispuestos para formar más recuerdos y anécdotas, que estarían en su bella historia de amor.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7/ DÍA 7

Nota: BIEN, PUES ESTE SE SUPONE QUE ES EL CAPÍTULO FINAL DE LA SERIE :D

¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEERLO!

Quizá les deje una nota más larga… pero muero de sueño. ¡Gracias por regresarme la inspiración con tus sugerencias, Kellen! ¡Anímate!

Fue hermoso participar en la Higuel Week, porque neta sus trabajos fueron asdfghjkl 3 PRECIOSOS.

¡Ví todos! Por dios, hay talento en este fandom. LOS AMO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN.

No tengo nada más que decir :3 LOVE YOU!

LOS QUIERE UN CHINGO: ONLY DARKNESS.


End file.
